The Best Father In The World
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: seorang ayah itu ibarat malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk melindungi keluarganya. tidak peduli apa yang harus ia korbankan agar anaknya bahagia, tidak peduli betapa anaknya membencinya atas kekurangannya, dan tidak peduli berapa tumpuk kebencian yang dicurahkan buah hatinya. kasih sayangnya tak akan berkurang sedikitpun.
1. Chapter 1: Regret

**The Best Father in the World**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Regret**

Naruto and Boruto

.

.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Barangkali semua memang sengaja diatur sedemikian rupa, agar rasa sedih karena penyesalan mampu untuk menghukum para manusia yang bertindak tanpa pemikiran bijak.

.

.

Hujan di luar kian deras seiring kilat menyambar tiap 20 detik sekali, sedangkan pria yang baru pulang dari kerja itu buru-buru mengambil jas hujannya, khawatir bukan main ketika sosok bocah kecilnya belum hadir untuk menyambutnya di rumah.

Naruto, nama pria itu. berlari menerobos hujan, sepatunya yang masih melekat di kakinya ia biarkan basah kemasukan air ketika langkahnya beberapa kali terseok ke dalam genangan air. Pikirannya sibuk menerka-nerka dimana gerangan putranya itu. Apakah tidak bisa pulang karena hujan terlanjur deras atau tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya di tempat biasa?

Ia pergi ke sekolah dasar tempat putranya biasa belajar bersama para guru, namun gerbang sekolah itu sudah ditutup. Dengan langkah bingung ia berjalan lurus, di mana rumah Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya yang muncul di benaknya saat ini, barangkali anak itu kecil yang begitu disayangnya itu ada di sana.

Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya lega ketika ketukan pintu di rumah sederhana milik temannya itu disambut oleh Temari beserta Shikadai dan putranya. Anak itu tersenyum dibalik seragam SD yang masih melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

"Ayah khawatir sekali, ayah pikir kau belum pulang dari sekolah. Dan ternyata, jam sekolah sudah berakhir dari tadi." Dengan senyum yang tak dapat disembunyikan ia mengacak rambut bocah itu yang hanya bisa tersenyum bersalah.

"Masuklah dulu Naruto! Hujan masih terlalu deras di luar." Suara Shikamaru yang muncul dari dalam membuatnya menghentikan aksi tangannya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu hujan-hujanan untuk mencari anakmu, karena dia akan aman bersama kami."

Naruto melepas jas hujannya yang masih meneteskan air, meletakkannya pada gantungan di luar pintu. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah tuan Nara tersebut. "Mana aku tahu jika dia berada di rumahmu, ku pikir dia masih berada di sekolah dan tak bisa pulang."

Sementara putra mereka sibuk bermain mobil-mobilan, Naruto terus berbicara dengan Shikamaru. Topik pembicaraan mereka menyangkut banyak hal, seolah tak ada yang dapat mengusik keseriusan keduanya.

.

.

Rintk hujan masih tersisa. Mengungkung malam dengan dinginnya udara yang membekukan, seolah langit enggan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk terus meneteskan air.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Naruto mendekati putranya yang berdiri mematung di balik jendela kaca yang berembun.

Boruto mengerlingnya, senyumnya terkembang setengah malas dan rambutnya acak-acakan. "Ayah, aku merindukan ibu."

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, hatinya seolah jatuh ke dasar perutnya mendengar ungkapan tersebut. Bukannya ia tak rindu terhadap wanita yang begitu dicintainya itu, namun, alam mereka sudah berbeda. Rindu pun tak ada gunanya, sebab mereka tak akan bertemu lagi di dunia ini. "Benarkah?" ia mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan kekehan.

"Ayah... aku tidak bercanda." Mata birunya bergulir kesal, sang ayah selalu menjawab keseriusannya dengan gurauan.

"Oke, oke, ayah mengerti." Naruto diam sejenak dan mengelus kepala putra 6 tahunnya. "Janagan bersedih hanya karena merindukannya, dia pasti juga ikut sedih. Tahu tidak? Ibumu pasti sekarang sedang berada di surga, dan bisa saja Tuhan memindahkannya ke neraka hanya karena kesedihanmu." Bicara apa sih dia ini? Tapi entah bagaimana, kalimat itu mampu untuk mengukir senyum di bibir Boruto, meski jelas sekali senyum itu adalah sebuah paksaan.

"Apa aku harus tersenyum seperti ini agar terlihat bahagia?" ia menunjukkan senyum perseginya yang mengekspos gigi putihnya yang rapi. Senyum itu lebih seperti cengiran kuda dan Naruto gemas karenanya.

Pria itu tertawa, meski hatinya tak mampu untuk ikut tertawa. "Ya, kalau Boruto bahagia ibu pasti tidak akan dipindahkan Tuhan ke neraka."

"Aku tidak suka jika Tuhan menempatkan ibu di neraka." Ia tidak pernah tahu jika ucapan ayahnya hanya sekedar candaan.

Naruto tersenyum, menatap keluar jendela kaca yang buram oleh butiran gerimis di luar. Teringat dengan mendiang istrinya yang dulu begitu menginginkan melihat putra mereka tumbuh besar dalam perawatannya. Namun, wanita itu meninggal ketika hendak melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Sang bayi pun juga tak bisa diselamatkan. Kadang ia berkhayal, bagaimana jika keluarganya lengkap? Ada dirinya dan Hinata, lalu Boruto dan putri mereka yang tak sempat hidup ke dunia. Tapi kadang-kadang ia sadar jika rencana Tuhan selalu baik, pasti ada hikmah di balik semua cobaan itu. keoptimisan itulah yang mampu membuatnya tegar di saat-saat genting sekalipun.

"Hei, kau mau susu hangat?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sejujurnya topik tentang Hinata tak begitu ia sukai.

Senyum Boruto terkembang sempurna, seolah ia lupa dengan topik yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. "Ayah akan membuatkannya untukku kan?"

"Tentu saja, ayo ikut ayah." Tangannya menuntun bocah itu menuju dapur, sementara tawa mereka mengiringi malam dalam dekap hujan.

Naruto mulai merebus air, dan Boruto duduk di kursi ruang makan kecil mereka. Anak itu sibuk menghitung detik jam yang terus berjalan melewati angka 12. Ini masih pukul 8 malam, namun suasana sudah begitu sunyi. Dan ia pikir alangkah menyenangkannya memiliki saudara untuk diajak bercanda.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi?"

Boruto agak tersentak oleh gertakan sang ayah, kemudian tersenyum dengan mata menyipit menyerupai bulan sabit. "Yah... aku dengar Shikadai dan keluarganya akan pergi ke pantai hari minggu nanti."

Naruto berjalan ke arah putranya dengan segelas susu putih yang mengepulkan uap panas. "Lalu?"

Bocah itu berucap ragu-ragu. "Ya...kita kan tidak pernah berlibur, aku juga... aku juga ingin berlibur bersama ayah."

Untuk beberpa saat Naruto mengendapkan keinginan putranya dalam benaknya. Menghitung dalam khyalan uang tabungannya, apakah kira-kira cukup untuk membawa mereka berlibur? "Kalau begitu kita akan berlibur juga."

Mata Boruto melebar, senyumnya tampak merekah di bibir tipisnya. "Benarkah?"

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto kecuali tertawa melihat putranya tiba-tiba merangkulnya erat. Sebagai seorang buruh di sebuah pabrik mi instan, gajinya kadang tak cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka selama satu bulan. Tabungan hanya digunakan untuk saat-saat genting, misalnya ketika Boruto sakit dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Namun, ia kira untuk sekali ini saja tak masalah untuk menuruti keinginan bocah kesayangannya tersebut.

.

.

Bagi anak kecil seperti Boruto waktu seakan berjalan lambat, lama sekali menunggu hari berganti menjadi minggu, seolah ia harus menunggu setahun.

Dan ketika hari yang dinanti itu tiba. Ia bangun begitu pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan apa saja yang mungkin dibutuhkan di tempat wisatanya. Wajar saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya sang ayah berbaik hati mengajaknya berlibur, dan kegembiraannya begitu meluap-luap. Ia berdiri lama di depan lemari. Tiba-tiba terpikir kemana ayahnya akan mengajaknya untuk menikmati hari Minggu kali ini? Apakah mereka akan pergi ke pantai seperti keluarga Nara?

Dengann cepat kakinya melangkah ke dapur, di mana ayahnya tengah menyiapkan sarapan. "Pagi yah."

Naruto menoleh, tersenyum dengan rambut acak-acakan. "Hei... kau sudah bangun?"

Anak itu mengangguk, duduk di kursi ruang makan dan mengamati ayahnya yang sibuk dengan rebusan airnya, kelihatannya pria itu tengah membuat susu dan kopi. "Kita akan berangkat jam berapa?"

Naruto diam sejenak, tertawa dan tangannya tangkas menuangkan air mendidih ke dalam cangkirnya yang berisi serbuk kopi. "Kita akan berangkat jam 8."

"Kita akan ke tempat wisata mana?"

"Kita akan ke kebun binatang." Ia menjawab singkat, tak lagi memperhatikan ekspresi wajah putranya yang agak tertekuk.

Meskipun Boruto merasa kecewa. Tapi kebun binatang tidak buruk juga, setidaknya ayahnya mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah dikunjunginya.

"Apa kau begitu tidak sabar?" kali ini pria itu duduk di sampingnya setelah meletakkan segelas susu di hadapannya.

Boruto mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum meski setengah terpaksa. Tidak mau menunjukkan kekecewaannya di depan pria yang begitu berarti untuknya itu. Lagipula ia sadar, sang ayah pasti tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membawa mereka ke pantai.

Entah bagaimana, di matanya sang ayah tak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, tak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya, bahkan ketika ia melakukan hal fatal, berkelahi dengan teman misalnya. Laki-laki itu hanya menasehatinya dengan banyak kalimat bijak yang terkadang tak mampu dicerna otak kecilnya. Jadi untuk itu, rasanya agak ragu untuk membuat hati pria itu kecewa.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini suka melamun?" Naruto menghela napas panjang usai menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan uap. "Makanlah! Setelah itu kita akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kebun binatang."

Boruto gelagapan mengolesi rotinya dengan selai, tak begitu fokus dengan kegiatannya. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ia ekspresikan, sebab suasana hatinya tidak sebagus yang diperkirakan sang ayah.

.

.

Bus beberapa kali berhenti di halte untuk menurunkan penumpang dan menjemput penumpang lain. Jalanan cukup ramai di hari Minggu itu, dan Boruto tak henti-hentinya menatap takjub pada kendaraan-kendaraan besar yang beberapa kali mereka temui.

Mereka sampai di kebun binatang ketika jam di tangan Naruto nyaris menunjuk pukul 10. Agak siang dari perkiraan sebelumnya, sebab jalanan yang macet tidak masuk dalam daftar kemungkinannya.

Senyum Boruto adalah hal yang selalu berusaha ia perjuangkan apapun resikonya, karena baginya, kebahagiaan putranya adalah segalanya. Tidak peduli jika ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa demi membuat anak semata wayangnya itu tetap tersenyum bahagia seperti saat ini.

"Hei yah, lihat itu!" jari mungilnya menunjuk gajah dalam kandangnya yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

Anak itu begitu ceria. Berkali-kali bilang bahwa jerapah adalah hewan kesukaannya, sebab, hewan yang satu itu tinggi sekali, seolah bisa mengapai langit dengan leher panjangnya, dan Naruto tertawa mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Mereka berkeliling. Melihat monyet yang bergelantungan di pohon, melihat buaya yang tengah diberi makan, dan singa yang bermalas-malasan di kandangnya. Ya... menghabiskan minggu dengan pergi ke kebun binatang memang tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya bagi Boruto begitu.

Ketika mereka benar-benar keluar dari kebun binatang, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan bus yang mereka naiki melaju begitu lambat. Seolah mereka tengah berjalan di jalanan yang penuh duri dan salah sedikit saja ban bus itu akan meledak.

Perjalanan terasa begitu panjang. Boruto sudah lelap dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di pundak sang ayah. Wajah anak itu tampak lelah di balik tameng bahagianya, dan Naruto harus beberapa kali membetulkan posisi kepala putranya agar tak sampai jatuh ke bawah.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Boruto. Merasa lega sekaligus bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena mampu membesarkan anak itu meski hidup mereka tidak terlalu berkecukupan, setidaknya ia tak mengingkari janjinya pada Hinata sebelum sang istri meninggalkannya.

"Hei nak, maafkan ayah tak mampu memberikanmu kebahagiaan lebih". Matanya sedikit berkabut, dan buru-buru ia mengedipkan mata hanya untuk menghilangkan genangan air dimatanya. "Kau harus sukses suatu saat nanti ."

Itu cuma keinginan kecil, lagipula jika Boruto memang tak mampu menjadi orang sukses ia akan tetap puas melihat putranya tumbuh dewasa dan menikah, kemudian ia akan memiliki cucu, ya Tuhan... betapa bahagianya ia jika itu benar-benar mampu untuk ia lihat di hari tuanya kelak.

.

.

Boruto masih cukup cengeng di usia 15 tahunnya, ia menangis di acara wisudanya hanya karena tak masuk 10 besar siswa berprestasi, dan untuk itu Naruto harus seharian menghibur putranya agar tak menangis terus-menerus.

"Itu tidak menjamin sebuah kesuksesan, jangan menangis terus, oke?" meski lelah dan seolah tak ada kata-kata lagi yang tersisa di otaknya, toh Naruto tetap duduk di samping sang anak yang sejak pulang dari sekolah tengkurap di tempat tidur dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh."

"Tidak begitu nak, ayolah jangan terpuruk seperti ini. Kau masih bisa menjadi siswa berprestasi di SMA nanti." Ia tersenyum, dengan sabar mengelus kepala Boruto yang agak basah oleh keringat.

Anak itu tiba-tiba beranjak duduk, serabutan mengusap air matanya. "Ayah tidak kecewa padaku?"

Pria Uzumaki itu menggeleng. "Untuk apa ayah kecewa padamu? Bagi ayah kau adalah yang terhebat, apapun yang terjadi." Masih lekat ia menatap wajah sendu di hadapannya, mata anak itu tampak merah karena lelah menangis. "Jangan menangis lagi. Kau kan laki-laki, laki-laki itu harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini."

Tanpa aba-aba, anak itu memeluk erat sang ayah. Naruto memang tak mendengar suara tangisan Boruto, namun ia bisa merasakan sesenggukan anak itu berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Ini hanya masalah sepele."

.

.

Kadang seorang anak tak selamanya menjadi penurut, apalagi ketika masa-masa remaja. Mereka sibuk mencari jati diri sesungguhnya, anak-anak muda itu sering melanggar aturan, dan bertindak kurang ajar. Banyak yang bilang masa perubahan ditentukan di saat-saat seperti ini, karena si cengeng pun bisa menjadi seorang pembangkang yang ahli.

Beberapa bulan terakhir Naruto sering dibuat khawatir oleh tingkah Boruto yang tak lagi mencerminkan kepribadiannya yang baik. Anak itu sering pulang larut malam. Nilai akademiknya menurun drastis, dan beberapa kali ia menjumpai wajah putranya penuh dengan luka lebam yang menyedihkan.

"Lihat, sekarang sudah nyaris tengah malam, dan kenapa baru pulang?" Naruto menghela napas panjang, tak lagi mau kompromi dengan toleransi yang diberikannya selama ini.

Boruto menatapnya malas, tampak lelah dan hanya berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kau dengar pertanyaan ayah kan? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Memang apa pentingnya jika ku beri tahu?" ia kesal dengan pertanyaan sang ayah yang terus diulang-ulang setiap hari, padahal pria tua itu pun tahu jika dirinya pulang malam karena bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Anak itu sudah berani membantah, dan untuk bertahun-tahun kesabarannya yang sudah terlatih sedemikian rupa akhirnya runtuh juga. "Ayah mengkhawatirkanmu. Tidak seharusnya kau pulang selarut ini."

"Ayah, aku sudah besar. Aku sudah 17 tahun dan bukan bocah kecilmu yang manja. Kau tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seperti ini." Padahal ia pikir setelah sampai rumah bisa langsung beristirahat di kamar, tapi ternyata ceramah ayahnya menjadi penyambut utama.

"Ayah tahu kau sudah besar. Tapi nak, ayah mohon jangan menjadi pemberontak seperti ini." Naruto memijit pelipisnya. "Ayah mendapat surat panggilan lagi dari sekolahmu, kali ini pelanggaran seperti apa yang kau lakukan?" beberapa minggu yang lalu ia juga mendapat surat panggilan dari sekolah karena putranya itu kedapatan memukul wajah putra tuan Shimura, hingga bocah malang itu dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Boruto hanya diam, mendecak beberapa kali karena tak suka dengan tatapan menuntut dari sang ayah. Mana ia tahu kenapa ayahnya dipanggil ke sekolah, ada banyak sekali pelanggaran yang ia lakukan dan untuk itu ia lupa satu-persatu pelanggarannya.

"Ibumu tak pernah menginginkanmu menjadi anak seperti ini. Ayah mohon jangan buat dia kecewa." Jujur, Naruto sedih dengan perubahan sikap putranya. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang begitu baik bisa berubah secepat ini menjadi anak yang begitu pembangkang?

"Ibu sudah mati. Mana tahu dia dengan sikapku. Ayah saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah." Berkali-kali ayahnya mengatakan jika sang ibu akan kecewa, dan jangan harap itu mampu mengelabuinya seperti waktu kecil dulu.

Naruto dibuat ternganga dengan jawaban Boruto, nyaris memukul pipi anak itu jika saja kasih sayangnya tak lebih besar dari kemarahannya. "Beraninya kau ini."

"Kenapa aku harus tak berani?" dan ketimbang memperpanjang malam mereka dengan perdebatan tak penting, ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Membanting pintunya hingga suara dentumannya menggema ke seluruh sudut rumah.

.

.

Naruto tahu jika putranya bukan lagi bocah kecil yang harus selalu ia khawatirkan. Namun, tetap saja, nalurinya sebagai orang tua tak pernah bisa memendam hasrat kekhawatiran itu. maka ketika nyaris tengah malam dan hujan di luar semakin deras, ia buru-buru mengambil payung dan berlari menerobos hujan. Bagaiamna mungkin ia tak khawatir mendengar beberapa kali guntur menggelegar seolah memecah angkasa, sedangkan Boruto belum juga muncul di rumah.

Ia tak benar-benar tahu di mana anak itu berada. Maka ia mengetuk satu-persatu rumah teman Boruto. Meminta maaf telah mengganggu acara istirahat mereka hanya untuk mencari putranya yang tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Namun, tak satu pun teman Boruto tahu di mana keberadaan anak itu. Hal itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Naruto nyaris tak percaya ketika melihat Boruto tengah duduk sembari bergurau bersama teman-temannya di sebuah rumah kosong ujung kota. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi ia menuju ke sana.

Pertama kali Boruto menyadari kehadiran sang ayah, perasaannya yang semula baik berubah menjadi buruk. Ia tak akan menghampiri pria itu jika saja sang ayah tak terus memanggil namanya.

"Ayah kenapa kemari?" pertanyaan itu adalah hal paling ganjil yang ia lontarkan.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang, ini sudah malam." Naruto berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang terkena percikan air hujan. Mau bagaimana lagi, payungnya masih tak mampu untuk melindunginya dari lebatnya hujan yang turun.

"Ayah pulang saja duluan." Boruto mengerling teman-temannya yang seolah menahan tawa melihatnya tengah bercengkrama dengan sang ayah, dan ia benci karenanya.

"Mana mungkin bisa begitu. Ayah sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari dan kembali begitu saja tanpamu? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda yah, ayah kembali saja duluan dan aku akan menyusul." Suara deras hujan mengalun mengiringi percakapan mereka, dan keduanya harus berbicara dengan intensitas suara lebih keras agar saling mendengar.

"Ayolah, kau harus pulang sekarang, hujan semakin deras. Ayah takut kau tak bisa pulang." Namun pria ini tak menyadari betapa kesal raut wajah putranya.

"Ayah, aku sudah besar. Aku bukan bocah 6 tahun yang tidak bisa pulang sendiri hanya karena hujan tutun." Ia membentak. Tapi percuma saja, suara hujan meredam bentakan itu. yang tampak hanya lototan lebar matanya yang menyebalkan.

"Ya. Ayah tahu." Naruto diam, menghela napas panjang. Menelan ludah demi membuat sakit hatinya reda oleh bentakan yang mungkin saja terdengar begitu keras jika tak teredam suara hujan.

"Sebaiknya ayah pulang, kau begitu memalukan." Boruto mendengus, kembali mengerling ke arah teman-temannya yang kini malah cekikikan melihatnya. Memang apa yang salah sih? Apakah penampilan ayahnya begitu memalukan? Rambut putih yang mencuat di antara kerumunan rambut pirang ayahnya dan keriput-keriput tipis di sekitar mata pria itu tak begitu memalukan. Ataukah perhatian berlebihan ayahnya yang membuat teman-temannya menertawakannya? "Ayah pulang saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"Ku bilang aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan Naruto ketika putranya kembali berbalik menuju bangku di mana teman-temannya berkumpul. Ia menahan genangan air yang entah kenapa harus muncul di kedua matanya, ia berbalik dan berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan hanya dengan payung yang nyaris terombang-ambing oleh gerakan kencang angin. Putranya semakin keterlaluan, padahal usianya masih 18 tahun. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ia malah dianggap hanya seorang tua renta yang tak berguna? Padahal ia masih ingat dulu, ketika hujan seperti ini tengah mengguyur bumi, putranya akan melompat-lompat kegirangan ketika ia menjemputnya.

Senyum pria itu merekah di antara bibirnya yang kaku. Ya Tuhan... tentu saja segalanya sudah berbeda. Perhatian terlalu besar membuat anak itu merasa malu. Sebab, benar katanya, jika Boruto sudah dewasa, tak perlu lagi dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan.

Malam itu, Naruto pikir ia harus mengurangi perahtiannya yang kelewat batas itu. ya... harus! Barangkali dengan begitu putranya akan bisa tetap menghormatinya sebagaimana mestinya.

.

.

Lulus dari SMA nilai Boruto tidak begitu buruk, dan setelah melewati serangkaian tes ia akhirnya diterima di Todai. Perguruan tinggi yang begitu ia inginkan sejak lama.

Naruto agak lega, sebab sikap putranya tak begitu mengecewakan akhir-akhir ini. Anak itu tak lagi suka membentaknya seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Suatu hal yang tak begitu ia mengerti soal sikap anak muda zaman sekarang, berubah kapanpun dan tak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Hei yah, kau tak perlu khawatir soal biayanya, aku akan berusaha keras agar bisa mendapatkan beasiswa." Katanya ketika mereka usai makan malam, menyisakan piring kosong dan sendok yang kotor.

"Ayah tahu." Naruto tersenyum. Menyembunyikan kesedihan di balik bibir yang melengkung palsu. "Ayah hanya sedikit khawatir."

Uzumaki muda itu mendecak. "Ayah, sudah ku bilang berkali-kali, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku sudah besar dan kau tahu itu."

Pria itu mengangguk, helai-helai putih rambutnya tampak sedikit lebih nyata dibanding beberapa tahun terakhir. "Ya... kau memang sudah besar, ayah tahu itu."

Keduanya saling diam. Suasana canggung menyeruak di antara celah yang tersisa, dan ketimbang membiarkan waktu tetap dihabiskan dengan hal membosankan itu, Boruto lebih memilih mengambil piringnya untuk dibawa ke tempat cuci piring. Naruto mengikutinya, tak tega membiarkan putranya mencuci piring-piring kotor itu.

"Biarkan kali ini aku yang mencucinya yah, nanti ketika aku tak lagi berada di rumah ini, aku tak perlu lagi mencuci piring-piring ini kan?" anak itu menyeringai, gigi putihnya begitu berkilau oleh cahaya samar dari lampu dapur.

"Kau yakin?" mau tak mau pria itu tersenyum juga. Hatinya terasa damai oleh gurat-gurat halus sebuah kebanggaan.

Tanpa menjawab anak itu sudah mulai mencuci satu-persatu piring yang kotor. Menyalakan kran air, dan tak lagi peduli terhadap tatapan ayahnya yang begitu lekat.

Ada sedikit rasa yang mengganjal hatinya memikirkan sang anak yang hendak pergi ke ibukota untuk melanjutkan sekolah, meningalkannya sendirian di rumah kecil ini. Itu kelihatannya cukup buruk, dan membuat tidurnya tak tenang di malam-malam yang sepi. Meskipun ia berkali-kali meyakinkan diri jika putranya sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menjaga diri, namun, tetap saja ada sebagian hatinya yang tak bisa berhenti khawatir.

.

.

Ketika tahun ajaran baru tinggal menghitung hari saja, Naruto mengantarkan Boruto ke sebuah halte yang jaraknya sekitar 3 kilometer dari rumah mereka. Terharu melihat putranya yang memeluknya erat sebelum benar-benar memasuki bus yang akan membawanya ke Tokyo itu. Bagaimana tidak, koper milik putranya membuatnya seolah akan meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Jaga dirimu, oke." Raut khawatir Naruto membuat putranya kembali mendecak.

"Seharusnya ayah yang harus jaga diri." Ia tertawa setelahnya, melambai pelan. "Ayah... aku berangkat ya."

Pria yang menginjak usia 50 tahun itu menghela napas panjang. Mengukir senyum di wajah tuanya yang makin keriput tiap harinya. "Hati-hati."

"Pasti." Anak itu mengangguk, kini benar-benar memasuki bus. Pintu tertutup dan Naruto hanya bisa menyaksikan bus itu melaju meninggalkannya sendirian. Terpaku dengan banyak kekhawatiran yang tak berujung.

Ya... ia hanya bisa berharap tentang keselamatan anaknya.

.

.

Waktu bergulir, dari hari menjadi bulan dan bulan menjadi tahun. Kerinduan panjang akan dilepas tiap-tiap akhir tahun. Dan setiap kali melihat putranya pulang dengan wajah yang kian menunjukkan rupa dewasanya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyambut anak itu dengan pelukan hangat. Bagi orang tua sepertinya, tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia lebih dari melihat putranya tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang hebat.

Boruto akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan mengunjungi rumah teman-teman semasa kecilnya, dan kadang ia bersama sang ayah pergi ke sungai untuk memancing ikan. Sesuatu yang dulu nyaris tak pernah ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Naruto bertanya disisa sore mereka, duduk memandang matahari yang nyaris tenggelam.

"Baik, baik sekali." Ia tersenyum. Memadang wajah ayahnya yang kian tua oleh gurat-gurat keriput yang makin jelas. "Bukankah ayah juga bangga aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ibumu juga bangga pastinya."

Boruto menghela napas panjang. "Jangan mengungkit ibu lagi yah, dia tidak lagi berada di dunia ini. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang menimpa kita." Hatinya selalu kesal tiap kali sang ayah menyinggung tentang sang ibu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih.

Naruto hanya diam, tak menyahut dan melihat putranya dengan mata sayu.

"Biarkan ibu tenang di sana yah, dunia kita sudah berbeda." Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto, membuat kekecewaan yang sempat terlintas di wajah sang ayah tiba-tiba sirna begitu saja.

"Ya... kau benar." Setelah helaan napas yang kesekian kalinya, pria ini berjalan ke dalam rumah. "Ayah akan menyiapkan makanan, kau mau bantu?"

Uzumaki muda itu berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto. "Dengan senang hati."

.

.

"Kemarin Shikadai dibelikan ayahnya motor." Boruto berucap usai makan malam, dan kini ia tengah mencuci piring dengan gerakan seolah-olah ia telah mahir dengan pekerjaan tersebut.

Naruto diam di meja makan, mendengarkan perkataan putranya yang lebih mirip gumaman. "Dan kau menginginkan motor seperti Shikadai?"

Anak itu menggeleng, membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang, antara lega dan bangga dengan sifat tak mudah iri yang dimiliki anaknya itu.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang aku inginkan dari ayah."

Kening pria 50 tahunan itu mengernyit, keheranan jelas tampak dari raut wajah tua yang lelah tersebut. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Boruto berbalik, menghadap sang ayah dengan seringaian lebar yang tampak begitu penuh di wajahnya. "Satu kali ini saja, benar, aku hanya akan meminta ini." Dia diam sejenak, mengamati Naruto yang terus menatapnya, bahkan hingga nyaris tak berkedip. "Ketika aku lulus dari perguruan tinggi nanti, belikan aku mobil ya yah... hanya itu yang ku minta."

Pernyataan itu nyaris membuat Naruto tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Apa ini tidak bercanda? Apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membelikan mobil yang diminta putranya. Mungkin dulu yang diinginkan anak itu hanya sekedar mobil mainan, namun kini ketika usianya tak lagi 5 atau 6 tahun, keinginannya begitu di luar dugaan.

"Ya yah... ku mohon, aku akan menjadi orang sukses setelah itu dan memiliki pekerjaan yang hebat, ayah mau kan mengabulkannya?" binar-binar permohonan tampak nyata di manik birunya, dan Naruto tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Naruto mengangguk, anggukan itu seolah bukan benar-benar keinginannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membelikan putranya mobil, sedangkan untuk makan sehari-hari saja saja ia harus pontang-panting mencari pekerjaan, karena bagaimana pun juga orang sepertinya tak begitu dibutuhkan tenaganya, sebab yang muda jauh lebh banyak.

"Benar ya, ayah sudah janji." Boruto buru-buru mencuci tangannya dan memeluknya erat. Kebahagiaan tampak jelas menari-nari di kedua matanya, dan Naruto enggan untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan tersebut.

Malam mereka terasa biasa bagi Boruto, namun tidak bagi pria tua itu, yang memikirkan bagaimana ia akan mendapatkan uang untuk membeli mobil yang diinginkan putranya? Sebagai orang tua, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia penuhi perihal kebutuhan anaknya. Andai ia bergelimang harta, maka itu mudah saja. Namun, keadaan ekonomi yang sulit membuat segalanya ikut terasa sulit juga.

.

.

Hari dimana Boruto wisuda sudah benar-benar terjadi. Ia pulang dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara bahagia dan bangga.

Pria Uzumaki itu turun di halte biasanya. Tak mengabari sang ayah tentang kepulangannya karena ia pikir itu mungkin kejutan yang luar biasa.

Taksi yang mengantarkannya berhenti di depan rumah sederhana milik ayahnya, dan pria yang rambutnya sudah setengah beruban itu keluar dengan senyum yang nyaris meledakkan wajahnya. Pasalnya senyum itu begitu lebar, seolah wajah itu hanya dipenuhi oleh senyuman.

"Hai... kau pulang tanpa mengabari ayah dulu?" orang tua itu sudah merentangkan tangannya, menyambut kedatangan putra kesayanagnnya dengan begitu bangga. Kerinduan yang besar membuatnya nyaris tak berhenti menatap tipa inci wajah anak itu.

"Ya, aku memang ingin membuat kejutan untuk ayah." Ia dan sang ayah memasuki rumah. "Ayah tidak lupa soal kejutannya kan?"

Sang ayah tersenyum, memasuki rumah dan kembali keluar dengan sebuah jaket hitam yang terlipat rapi. Jaket itu terlihat baru dan dengan senyum yang masih tersisa, tangannya yang renta mengulurkan jaket itu pada Boruto.

"Apa ini yah?" kening pria muda itu mengernyit.

"Hadiah untukmu." Singkat kalimat itu terucap, dan Naruto mengira tidak ada yang salah dengan pemilihan katanya. Namun, entah bagaimana ekspresi wajah putranya berubah dengan cepat.

"Ayah... ku bilang, aku ingin mobil. Bukan jaket." Kekecewaan terlihat jelas mengoar dari binar-binar matanya.

"Dengarkan ayah-"

"Aku tak perlu mendengarkanmu, ku bilang aku ingin mobil, bukan jaket. Aku tahu kau memang miskin tak bisa membelikan mobil yang ku inginkan." Dia menelan ludah, wajah itu kini diliputi kemarahan dan kekecewaan. "Tidak ada yang lebih membuatku menyesal daripada memiliki ayah sepertimu."

Naruto tercekat, hatinya sakit dan seolah jatuh ke dasar perutnya, mata yang semula memancarkan binar kebahagiaan itu, kini berkabut. "Nak..."

"Sudah cukup!" tanpa aba-aba ia berlari keluar rumah dengan tas yang melekat di punggungnya.

Sejenak Naruto tak paham apa yang tengah terjadi. Namun, begitu otaknya mampu mencerna semuanya, ia berlari mengejar putranya itu. "Hei... kau mau kemana?" tak ada sahutan, sebab yang ia kejar tak lagi tampak oleh penglihatannya.

.

.

Pagi itu Naruto mendengar suara Boruto memanggilnya, membuat rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang. Matanya melebar dan ia mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya, namun ketika kesadarannya telah benar-benar ia dapatkan, rumah itu tetaplah hening. Tidak ada Boruto yang tadi memanggilnya, hanya detak jam dinding yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Ia tinggal sendiri selama 5 tahun terakhir. Setelah Boruto tak lagi pulang ke rumah, ia tak tahu di mana anak itu berada. boruto tak pernah memberi kabar, dan teman-temannya tak satu pun yang tahu. Putra semata wayangnya menghilang tanpa jejak, dan disini ia hanya mampu memendam rindu sendirian, berapa kali pun ia berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan putranya, hasilnya selalu sama, tak ditemukan. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau anak itu sudah pergi jauh, jauh sekali hingga alamnya tak lagi bisa ia gapai. Bagaimana jika itu memang mungkin?

Naruto bangkit, menghela napas panjang sembari berjalan ke arah jendela kaca, mengamati salju yang turun dan menumpuk semakin tebal di tanah. Pohon-pohon layu tertutup salju dan ranting-ranting tak berdaun tak ubahnya hatinya yang kehilangan semangat untuk hidup.

Ketika ia kembali menghembuskan napas, uap yang keluar dari mulutnya menempel di permukaan kaca. Saat itu ia baru sadar jika udara terasa cukup dingin. Ia buru-buru mengambil jaket di lemari. Berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu hangat. Minuman itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu mengobati rasa rindunya pada putra semata wayangnya.

.

.

"Ayah... belikan mobil-mobilan telbalu yang sepelti itu." bocah 5 tahun tersebut menunjuk layar TV dengan kaki yang tidak berhenti melompat-lompat di depan sang ayah.

"Kemarin kan ayah sudah membelikan mobil-mobilan baru." Pria itu tersenyum dan menarik putra kecilnya agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku ingin yang seperti itu." telunjuknya yang kecil sibuk mengarah ke layar TV yang masih menampilkan iklan dari sebuah produk mainan tersebut.

"Oke, ayah akan belikan. Asal kau tidak nakal." Akhirnya ia menyerah, putranya itu memang suka sekali meminta sesuatu tanpa bisa diajak kompromi.

"Asyik..." ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan sang ayah, dan kembali melompat-lompat bahagia. Tertawa lebar hingga menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapi.

"Hei... hati-hati kau bisa jatuh nanti." Sang ibu menasehati. Ekspresi wajah wanita itu tak mampu menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya.

Suara ketukan pintu memecah keberasamaan mereka, jarang ada tamu malam-malam seperti ini. Jika hanya seorang teman kerja, maka mereka hanya cukup menghubunginya. Sekarang zaman sudah canggih, hanya perlu sebuah alat kecil multi fungsi yang disebut ponsel untuk membahas beberapa hal dari tempat berbeda secara cepat dan praktis.

Setelah cukup lama hanya diam dan saling pandang, sang istri akhirnya buka suara. "Biar aku yang membukanya." Dia sudah berdiri, namun suaminya lebih dulu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Meskipun selama perjalanannya melewati ruang tamu pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sosok yang ada di balik pintu, namun tetap saja, ia tak bisa berhenti menduga bahwa itu hanya seorang tetangga yang mungkin akan pergi jauh ke rumah orang tua mereka dan menitipkan rumah padanya.

Pintu terbuka, dan sosok di belakang pintu itu terjawab sudah. Tapi itu malah membuatnya kaget. Iris birunya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Ya Tuhan... aku akhirnya menemukanmu."

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?"

Pria berambut hitam itu, Shikadai, menghela napas panjang, mengekspos kelelahannya yang tak lagi bisa ditutupi. "Panjang ceritanya, dan itu sangat sulit."

Boruto tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, meskipun ia sudah berusaha senormal mungkin namun tetap saja ada sebagian hatinya yang merasa bersalah pada teman semasa kecilnya tersebut.

Shikadai mendecak. "Aku mencarimu ke seluruh Tokyo. Tapi aku tak mendapatimu di sana, bahkan Inojin mengira kau mungkin sudah tewas oleh kehidupan Tokyo yang kejam."

Ketimbang menyahuti kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir lawan bicaranya, ia lebih memilih diam. Menyimak.

Pemuda Nara itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika seorang wanita berambut hitam muncul dari dalam rumah, menghampiri mereka dengan dua cangkir minuman yang tampak mengepulkan uap panas.

"Silahkan diminum." Wanita itu mempersilahkan dengan sopan.

Shikadai mengerutkan kening, keheranannya tampak jelas menghiasi wajahnya yang kian tampak dewasa.

"Perkenalkan, dia istriku, namanya Sarada." Ia paham atas pertanyaan temannya yang hanya terpancar lewat tatapan itu. Shikadai jelas mempertanyakan status wanita itu. "Dan Sarada, ini temanku, Shikadai Nara."

Shikadai memaksakan senyumnya, kemudian berdiri untuk menjabat tangan wanita dengan paras cantik tersebut. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sarada mengangguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Setelah acara perkenalan singkat itu, Sarada pamit undur diri dan kembali membiarkan kedua pria itu meneruskan kegiatan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau menikah?"

Boruto diam sejenak. "6 tahun lalu."

Ada raut tak nyaman mengoar dari raut si pria Nara. Sebuah kegelisahan mengganjal hatinya. Dia mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau sukses sekarang. kau memiliki cabang rumah makan di Tokyo."

"Kau tahu?"

Shikadai mengangguk. "Aku menemukan alamat rumahmu ketika tak sengaja makan di rumah makan milikmu." Ia ingat ketika seorang pramusaji tak sengaja menjatuhkan makanan pesanan seorang pelanggan, dan seorang laki-laki memarahinya seraya menyebut nama 'Boruto', laki-laki itu tampaknya bertanggung jawab atas rumah makan tersebut. Jadi... usai menghabiskan makanannya, Shikadai memutuskan bertanya alamat rumah Boruto, mengaku sebagai teman lamanya. Padahal saat itu, ia tidak yakin jika Boruto yang dimaksud pria itu sama dengan Boruto yang ia maksud.

"Silahkan diminum kopinya." Boruto mempersilahkan ketika ia merasa tidak nyaman jika hanya diam menyimak kalimat lawan bicaranya.

Shikadai lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, menyesap kopinya dan meneguknya sepelan mungkin. Baru setelah tiga tegukan, ia meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke atas tatakan. "Pulanglah ke Osaka."

Boruto menatap si pemuda Nara. Matanya agak melebar. Namun kemudian, ia berusaha menutupi keterkejutan yang nyaris naik ke atas ubun-ubunnya. Ia gugup saat Shikadai mengingatkannya dengan kota kelahirannya.

"Aku tak memaksa, tapi..." pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah jaket hitam dari dalam tas selempangnya. Keberadaan tas itu bahkan tak disadari Boruto. "Ayahmu menitipkan ini padaku. Dia bilang bahwa aku harus menyerahkannya padamu."

Suasana terasa begitu canggung. Boruto bahkan memilih diam ketimbang menerima jaket hitam itu dari tangan temannya. Ia menelan ludah dan merasakan ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh dari Osaka ke Sapporo untuk menemuimu. Dan aku cuma minta kau menerima jaket ini jika kau memang tak berniat kembali ke Osaka. Tidak kah kau mau berbaik hati untuk menerima jaket ini? Setidaknya aku telah menyampaikan amanat ini dari ayahmu." Ucapan panjang lebar pemuda Nara itu hanya terdengar seperti gumaman di telinga Boruto. Sebab masa lalunya tengah berputar-putar di dalam benaknya.

Tak ada sahutan. Namun, dengan gerakan pelan tangannya mulai menerima uluran jaket itu.

"Ayahmu bilang kau harus memeriksa jaket itu. aku tidak mengerti memeriksa yang bagaimana. Tapi... mungkin kau tahu." Shiakdai tak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih terpaku melihat jaket hitam itu. beberapa saat membiarkan suasana hening tak membuat semua terlihat baik-baik saja, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu membuat segalanya tak lagi seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" Boruto akhirnya bicara setelah kebisuan panjangnya.

Helaan napas Shikadai terdengar begitu keras dang mengganggu. "Jika kau ingin tahu keadaannya, pulanglah."

Pemuda Nara itu tak terlalu lama berada di rumah si tuan Uzumaki. Dia berkata bahwa perjalanannya akan memakan waktu yang panjang, jadi dia harus pulang untuk memenuhi permintaan sang ibu. Boruto merasa geli dengan sikap temannya itu, yang tak peranh berubah sejak dulu, selalu takut dengan ibunya, bahkan ketika usianya tak lagi bisa dianggap anak-anak.

.

.

Setelah kepulangan Shikadai, malam beranjak semakin petang. Berapa kali pun Boruto berusaha memejamkan matanya, kelebat masa lalunya terus membayang dalam kepalanya. Sementara suara-suara Shikadai penuh di telinganya, serupa dengingan lebah yang begitu mengganggu.

Maka dengan enggan ia bangkit dari temapt tidur. Membetulkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh istrinya sebelum ia berjinjit pelan untuk keluar kamar. Ia menuju ruang tengah, mengambil jaket yang diberikan Shikadai padanya.

Beberapa saat, ia hanya mampu memandangi jaket itu dalam diam. Teringat bahwa ayahnya pernah memberikan jaket itu padanya.

" _Ayahmu bilang kau harus memeriksa jaket itu. aku tidak mengerti memeriksa yang bagaimana. Tapi... mungkin kau tahu."_

Dengan gerakan cepat ia memasukkan tangan kanan ke saku jaket, dan mendapati sebuah kunci dari dalam sana, bukankah ini...

"Itu kunci mobil?"

Boruto menoleh ke asal suara, di mana istrinya tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata yang mulai tergenangi air. Ia kembali menatap kunci di tangannya. Ini kunci mobil? Pkirannya kacau saat itu. Bercampur aduk antara merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Seolah seseorang baru saja menariknya ke dalam jurang yang kelam, dan ia kehilangan dirinya.

"Kau bilang, ayahmu tak pernah membelikanmu mobil." air mata wanita itu mengalir. "Kau mungkin salah selama ini."

Borto menelan ludah. Dalam hati, ia mengiyakan perkataan istrinya bahwa selama ini ia mungkin salah.

"Oh ya Tuhan... Boruto." Sarada menangis. Ia tahu segalanya tentang suaminya, tahu tentang sang suami yang kabur dari rumah dan tahu segala seluk-beluk alasan kenapa Boruto meninggalkan rumah. Namun, meski begitu, selama ini ia tak peranh berhasil membujuk suaminya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang ayah. Dan sekarang ia melihat kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Pria itu tak menangis. Ia hanya merasakan matanya berkabut. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Ia pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah tua. Menikah tanpa memberitahunya, dan bahkan tak memberi kabar selama 7 tahun belakangan. Ia telah menjadi pendosa.

Malam itu ia tak bisa tidur. Berharap pagi segera datang, agar ia bisa cepat-cepat pergi ke Osaka dan menemui sang ayah. Ia akan meminta maaf, mengenalkan sang istri pada ayahnya dan menunjukkan buah hatinya pada pria tua itu.

Lalu hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan adalah mengajak sang ayah tinggal bersamanya. Kasihan pria tua itu jika harus menghabiskan masa senjanya hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah mungilnya. Ya... itu kelihatannya ide yang bagus.

Terlepas dari semuanya. Ia agak takut jika ayahnya tak mau memaafkannya. Apakah itu mungkin?

.

.

Boruto sampai di Osaka menjelang sore. Perjalanan 12 jam dengan shinkansen mampu membuatnya kelelahan dan nyaris terlelap. Sebab malamnya begitu terganggu oleh rasa bersalahnya terhadap sang ayah, dan lagi, ia harus berangkat dini hari agar tak ketinggalan kereta yang menuju osaka. Ia terlalu bersemangat dengan perjalanannya untuk bertemu sang ayah hingga melupakan acara istirahat.

Dan kini ia agak asing dengan rumah mungilnya yang tengah terbentang di hadapannya. Rumah itu tertutup rapat, terlihat lebih buruk dibanding terakhir ia lihat. Beberapa kali rasa gugup dan takut melandanya. Helaan napasnya terdengar memecah suasana musim gugur itu.

Ia terus melangkah, berpikir bahwa ia akan menjelaskan segera pada ayahnya bahwa ia telah menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik asal Sapporo, dan ia telah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 5 tahun. Sayangnya, anak dan istrinya tak bisa ikut kali ini karena anak itu mendadak sakit. Maklumlah udara begitu tak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini. Penjelasan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa sang ayah akan memaafkannya dan menerimanya lagi sebagai Boruto yang dulu, putra semata wayang Naruto yang begitu disayang dan dibanggakan oleh si Uzumaki tua.

"Ayah..." ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Namun, tak ada sahutan dari pria tua itu. ini tidak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. "Ayah... aku pulang."

Sebuah langkah kaki berhenti di belakangnya. Belum sempat Boruto menoleh, sebuah suara mendahului rencananya.

"Kau... Boruto?"

Baru ketika telah benar-benar menoleh, ia tahu siapa orang itu. "Nenek Tsunade?"

Wanita itu merangkul pria di hadapannya, tangisnya pecah. Boruto tak bisa melakukan banyak hal kecuali membalas pelukan wanita tua itu dan sesekali menenangkannya. "Aku begitu merindukanmu. Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?"

Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan, kini berdiri dan tak ada yang mampu Boruto pikirkan lagi kecuali penyesalannya yang semakin meruncing tiap detiknya. "Panjang ceritanya, dan kupikir aku nyaris tak mampu menceritakannya."

Wanita itu menghela napas, mengusap matanya yang masih berair. "Ayahmu mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun. Dia meminta bantuan banyak orang. Mengerahkan semua teman-temanmu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana kau berada." air mata Tsunade mengalir semakin tak terkendali. "Aku kasihan pada Naruto yang hampir setiap hari melamun memikirkanmu. Tubuhnya kurus, dia tampak menyedihkan ketika terakhir kali ku lihat."

"Dan sekarang, ayah di rumah kan nek?"

Mata wanita itu seolah menjelaskan sebuah kesedihan yang tak berujung, perpisahan yang menyedihkan, dan penyesalan yang tak akan terobati. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa? Tidak tahu apa?" ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang.

Dan ketimabng menjawab dengan serangkaian kalimat, wanita itu justru menangis sesenggukan, seolah lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, dan tenggorokannya tak mampu untuk melontarkan suara.

"Nek..."

"Ayahmu itu sudah pergi nak, dia pergi jauh, jauh sekali."

Boruto terduduk. Lututnya lemas dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun meyakini bahwa pantang bagi seorang laki-laki menangis akhirnya runtuh juga. Ia menangis di depan pintu rumah mungil ayahnya. Tersedu, seolah hatinya mendadak membengkak oleh penyesalan yang teramat dalam. "Ya tuhan... apa yang telah ku lakukan."

Tsunade juga tak beranjak dari teras rumah itu. ia memandang pria di hadapannya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti menetes.

Sementara itu, Boruto nyaris tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk kembali berdiri. Ia merasa telah menjadi pendosa dan sangat berdosa. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Ia membiarkan sang ayah tinggal sendirian. Ia kabur dari rumah karena kesalah pahaman yang seharusnya tak terjadi. Ya... andai itu tak terjadi, mungkin sekarang ia merasa lebih tenang. Tapi segalanya tak berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan.

Napasnya tersengal, dan hidungnya tersumbat oleh cairan menyebalkan. Meski begitu, tangisnya tak juga reda.

" _Jangan menangis lagi. Kau kan laki-laki, laki-laki itu harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini."_

Masa kecilnya melintas di memorinya, seperti kaset rusak yang diputar beberapa kali.

.

.

Boruto memutuskan memasuki rumah itu ketika tahu pintunya tak terkunci, dan Tsunade akhirnya pamit pulang.

Ia mengamati ruang tamu yang masih sama dengan dulu. Sama sekali tak berubah. Ayahnya masih tak memiliki barang berharga apapun. "Ayah... aku pulang." Gumamnya pelan. Mendadak hidungnya basah dan matanya terasa perih.

Tidak ada lagi sambutan seperti dulu. Senyuman manis dan sapaan selamat datang yang familiar di telinganya. Jujur ia menginginkan sambutan itu. harusnya ia tak pergi hari itu, harusnya ia membiarkan sang ayah menjelaskan semuanya, dan ia mendengarkan dengan baik. Dan terlalu banyak harusnya yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan satu-persatu.

Kakinya melangkah lebih dalam. Sampai di ruang makan, ia seolah melihat film tayangan ulang. Dimana bayangan masa lalunya bersama sang ayah tampak jelas. Mereka sedang makan malam bersama, membahas banyak hal yang terkubur jauh di memori otaknya. Apa yang mereka bahas terlalu buram untuk diingat. Namun, senyum pria tua itu masih terpatri kuat di benaknya.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya. "Ayah... maafkan aku."

Ketika kakinya baru selangkah memasuki garasi rumah kecil itu, hatinya sakit, seolah mati rasa. Kini mata dengan iris biru itu menatap nanar mobil yang seharusnya ia lihat sejak lama. Mobil itu amat digemari beberapa tahun lalu, dan kini terparkir menyedihkan dengan tumpukan debu di atasnya. Terlihat tua dan tak tersentuh.

Boruto berhitung di dalam hatinya, berharap setelah hitungan ketiga ia akan mendapati ayahnya berteriak memanggil namanya dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Namun, ketika hanya suara tangisnya sendiri yang ia dengar, ia sadar, ayahnya telah benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini, dan fantasi-fantasi bodoh yang dipikirkannya tidak benar-benar terjadi. "Ayah... aku merindukanmu."

Seperti seseorang tengah membelai lembut rambutnya, ia merasa nyaman.

.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan dedaunan kering, meliuk-liuk di antara udara sore yang sejuk. Musim gugur menghadirkan sore yang redup, dan matahari tersembul malu-malu di balik awan kelabu.

"Maafkan aku yah." Boruto menelan ludahnya, rasa sakit menggerogoti hatinya hingga membuatnya nyaris kehabisan napas. "Aku tahu, aku salah. Maafkan aku karena tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu dan memilih pergi meninggalkan rumah."

Kata-kata Shikadai beberapa waktu lalu masih membekas jelas di ingatannya. Pemuda itu menceritakan perjuangan ayahnya untuk bisa membeli mobil yang harganya jutaan Yen itu. ayahnya melakukan banyak pekerjaan selama setahun. Mulai dari buruh di perkebunan desa dekat pinggiran kota, kuli bangunan, hingga meminjam uang pada ayah Shikadai. Itu semua dilakukan ayahnya agar hadiah yang diinginkannya benar-benar terwujud. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? ia malah pergi dari rumah dan membuat pria itu kecewa.

"Ayah, maafkan aku, aku menyesal." Dan tak ada lagi yang dilakukannya kecuali terduduk di samping makam sang ayah. Menangis tersedu, seolah tak ada apapun lagi yang mampu membuatnya berhenti untuk menyesal.

"Kau adalah ayah terbaik di seluruh dunia, dan aku terlambat menyadarinya."

END

 **Kira-kira ada yang bisa ngerasain feelnya ga? Kok kayanya feelnya flop abis.**

 **Ini rencananya bakal terdiri dari 4 chapter, tiap chapter main charanya beda, dan ga ada sangkut pautnya sama yang chapter 1, chapter 2 nanti shikadai, chapter 3 Inojin dan chapter 4 Sarada, tapi masih sama-sama bahas soal ayah.**

 **Oke sekian...**

 **Tinggalkan review** **(ga meksa kok)**


	2. Chapter 2: Believe

**The Best Father in the World**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Believe**

Shikamaru and Shikadai

.

.

Terkadang kebohongan dilakukan bukan untuk sebuah kejahatan. Kebenaran disembunyikan untuk menutupi kenyataan yang menyedihkan.

.

.

Jika boleh jujur, Shikadai akan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang paling ia kagumi di dunia ini. Pria itu pintar, pekerja keras dan seorang ayah berkepribadian baik yang dapat mendidik anaknya dengan cerita penuh nasehat. Sungguh beruntunmg ibunya menikah dengan sang ayah.

Ayahnya, Shikamaru, nyaris bekerja sepanjang hari dan pulang hampir tengah malam. Kecuali hari sabtu. Pria itu akan pulang lebih awal, sehingga memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemani Shikadai dan mengisahkan banyak cerita masa mudanya yang menakjubkan.

Shikadai selalu puas dengan cerita itu. sebab ada begitu banyak nasehat yang dapat ia petik, itu lebih bermanfaat dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game.

Seperti malam itu ketika ia menonton film kartun yang tengah menayangkan sebuah pemukiman di dekat lereng gunung.

"Itu mirip tempat yang pernah ayah kunjungi dulu. Film kartun itu pasti mengambil latar tempat di sana." Shikamaru berujar. Malam minggu adalah saat bersantai yang menyenangkan besama keluarganya.

"Benarkah?" Shikadai yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun bertanya antusias. Memperhatikan tempat yang ditayangkan di TV sebelum mematikannya dan fokus menatap sang ayah.

"Kenapa dimatikan TV nya?"

"Karena aku lebih tertarik dengan cerita ayah. Ayo lanjutkan yah!" mata bocah itu berbinar memohon.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Apa saja, cerita ayah selalu menarik. Aku ingin mendengarnya hingga akhir." Ia duduk lebih dekat dengan sang ayah. Tetap fokus menatap pria yang masih terkekeh menatapnya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Ayah akan mulai dari kenapa ayah bisa sampai di Pulau itu."

"Pulau? Ayah tadi bilang pemukiaman di lereng gunung. Kenapa sekarang jadi pulau?"

"Dengarkan ayah dulu." Tangan kekarnya mengacak rambut putra tunggalnya itu dengan gemas. "Waktu ayah masih menuntut ilmu di Tokyo, ayah penasaran dengan pulau hijau yang sering disebut-sebut teman-teman ayah. Mereka mengatakan jika pulau itu begitu menakjubkan. Entah mereka tahu dari mana, padahal mereka belum pernah berkunjung ke sana."

Shikadai masih setia menanti kelanjutan cerita sang ayah. Jadi ia diam dan nyaris tak bergerak karena takut jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, sang ayah tak akan melanjukan ceritanya.

"Pada awalnya ayah kira itu cuma bualan mereka." Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Tapi karena rasa penasaran ayah yang tidak lagi bisa dikendalikan, maka ketika liburan semester ayah memutuskan untuk mencari tempat itu. tentunya secara diam-diam agar teman-teman ayah tidak tahu."

Nara muda itu mngernyitkan kening, kenapa sang ayah harus mencari desa itu secara diam-diam? Padahal mungkin saja, teman-temannya juga penasaran dengan tempat yang menakjubkan tersebut. Namun, ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar meloloskan pertanyaan singkat.

"Ayah pergi ke sana naik perahu kecil dengan diantarkan oleh nelayan muda seumuran ayah yang baik hati. Dia mengantarkan ayah secara cuma-cuma, tanpa bayaran sepeser pun. Padahal ayah sudah berusaha membujuknya. Nelayan itu bilang, ayah kelihatan terlalu miskin untuk ukuran turis asing yang tengah melakukan liburan. Jadi... ayah hanya mengucapkan terima kasih." Matanya menerawang ke depan, melamunkan hal-hal yang tak dapat dimengerti Shikadai. "Nelayan itu bernama Naruto, dia menceritakan banyak hal tentang pulsu hijau itu. Dan itu nyata. Pulau itu bukan sekedar bualan seperti yang ayah pikirkan sebelumnya, pulau itu benar-benar ada."

"Jadi ayah melihat pulau itu langsung? Bagaimana, apakah indah?" rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah, menggelitik ubun-ubunnya yang tak pernah berheni ingin tahu banyak hal.

"Tunggu sebentar. Perjalanan ke desa itu tidaklah mudah. Perahu kecil kami beberapa kali dihantam ombak dan nyaris tenggelam. Hujan turun begitu deras, seolah kami akan mati saja di sana. Langit begitu kelam seperti akan runtuh kapan saja, dan halilintar memecah langit dengan cahaya mengerikan. Guntur sahut-menyahut. Kami kedinginan di tengah lautan." Matanya kembali teralih pada bocah kecilnya. "Dan paginya, kami terdampar di sebuah pulau. Sebenarnya itu bukan terdampar, tapi itulah pulau tujuan kami. Dan Naruto sudah sering ke sana, hanya saja beberapa kali perjalanannya tak pernah mengalami hal buruk seperti yang terjadi kemarin."

Shikadai mengangkat alisnya, mulutnya setengah terbuka, mengekspresikan rasa takjubnya yang luar biasa.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap." Ibunya berkata dari ruang makan.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Ayo makan dulu, ayah lapar sekali."

"Yah... kau belum melanjutkan ceritamu." Anak itu merengut, kesal dengan ajakan sang ibu.

"Kita bisa selesaikan lain kali, masih banyak waktu kan?" tangannya mengelus kepala Shiakdai dan menarik tangannya pelan untuk mengajaknya ke ruang makan, di mana sang ibu tengah menunggu dengan wajah pebuh senyum.

.

.

Tapi hingga beberapa hari kemudian. Cerita itu tetap dibiarkan menggantung tak berlanjut. Sang ayah sibuk bekerja. Dan meskipun Shikadai berusaha terjaga hingga malam, ia tak pernah bisa mempertahankan matanya tetap terbuka hingga tengah malam. Karena pada akhirnya ia akan jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tak elit di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan ketika cahaya matahari pagi mulai menyentuh wajahnya. Selimut tebal sudah membungkus rapi tubuhnya. Ibunya bilang ayahnya selalu mengecek ke kamarnya tengah malam dan menyelimuti tubunya, hanya saja anak itu tak pernah sadar.

Sarapan pagi tak begitu memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bisa membicarakan banyak hal. Karena sang ayah akan bergegas pergi bekerja bahkan sebelum Shikadai sempat mengatakan 'selamat pagi.' Itu menyebalkan. Namun, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menunggu sang ayah di sabtu malam depan.

.

.

Sabtu depan pun tak memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk dapat berbicara banyak. Selalu ada saja hal yang menganggu acara kebersamaan mereka. Mulai dari lampu kamar mandi yang mati, sehingga ayahnya harus turun tangan untuk membenahinya. Belum lagi tetangga sebelah mereka yang merupakan seorang nenek tua, dia mengeluhkan saluran airnya yang bocor. Shikadai kesal dengan nenek itu, yang terlalu banyak menyita waktu ayahnya. Karena barangkali memanggil tukang ledeng akan membantu segalanya. Namun, entah bagaimana ayahnya dengan penuh senyum tak masalah mulai membenahi saluran air itu. pria itu terlalu baik. Dan itu malah membuat bocah Nara tersebut mengumpat beberapa kali di dalam hati.

Malam itu ia tidur lebih awal. Berharap rasa dongkol yang menguasai hatinya hilang dan tak membuatnya semakin ingin memarahi siapa saja yang melintas di hadapannya.

Hari Minggu siang. Ketika ia pulang ke rumah dengan air mata yang berderai karena olokan Inojin, sang ayah mendekatinya. Mengajaknya duduk di teras rumah. Dan menenangkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat nasehat yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Naruto selalu bilang pada ayah, kadang orang lain akan menganggap kita aneh hanya karena kita tidak sama dengan mereka. Mereka mengolok kita hanya karena pemikiran kita berbeda dengan mereka, atau juga karena fisik kita yang tak sempurna di mata mereka." Pria Nara itu menghela napas panjang. "Tapi tak perlu sakit hati hanya karena ucapan pedas semacam itu. mereka boleh mengolok kita. Mereka boleh bilang bahwa kita orang konyol dan aneh. Tapi jangan berkutat dengan hinaan itu. jika bisa, tersenyumlah, dan tunjukkan pada mereka jika kau mampu melakukan yang lebih baik. Dan buktikan jika kau bisa lebih hebat dari mereka yang mengolokmu." Tatapannya teduh, mampu membuat putranya yang semula menangis terdiam tak bersuara.

Shikadai menghapus air matanya. Nama Naruto membuatnya teringat dengan cerita ayahnya yang belum selesai tentang pulau hijau tersebut. Maka dengan binar antusias ia berucap. "Ayah kau belum melanjutkan ceritamu. Ayo ceritakan padaku tentang pulau hijau itu."

Shikamaru tertawa pelan. Bahkan satu minggu telah lewat, namun ingatan putranya masih cukup kuat. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sampai mana kita waktu itu?"

Anak itu mengerutkan kening. Berpikir, berusaha keras untuk mengingat telah sampai mana cerita sang ayah. "Aku tahu. Ayah dan teman ayah terdampar di sebuah pulau."

"Ya. Kau mengingatnya dengan sangat baik. Ayah akan mulai ceritanya sekarang." Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Setelah kami sampai di pulau itu, kami melihat hutan lebat di tepi pantai. Naruto bilang itu adalah jalan menuju desa hijau. Kami menyusuri hutan itu hampir seharian, lelah sekali rasanya. Ketika matahari nyaris terbenam kami baru sampai di sana. Ya Tuhan... desa itu luar biasa indah. Tampak hijau sekali dari balik bukit, dan sebuah gunung berapi yang masih aktif tampak menjulang di ujung yang lain. Sebenarnya ayah cukup merinding membayangkan jika gunung itu tiba-tiba meletus. Barangkali kami semua akan mati di sana."

Shikadai menyimak dengan baik. Melupakan olokan Inojin dengan cepat. Ia menelan ludahnya, ngeri mendengar cerita ayahnya. Ya gunung aktif bisa meletus kapan saja. Dan itu tampak mengerikan.

"Kami menemui kepala desa di sana. Kepala desa itu menerima kami dengan sangat baik. Dan meskipun Naruto sudah sering pergi ke tempat itu, dia tetap takjub dengan keramahan penduduknya yang luar biasa." Shikamaru tersenyum, ada banyak kata yang berhamburan di otaknya. Dan benda jenius itu tengah merangkainya dengan begitu teliti."Ayah dan Naruto tinggal di sana selama satu minggu. Melihat bagaimana mereka menggembalakan kambingnya. Bercocok tanam dengan tanah vulkanik yang teramat subur. Udara segar di sana membuat kami merasa nyaman. Barangkali itulah surga dunia yang sesungguhnya."

"Ayah... apa mereka berpakaian?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Shikamaru tertawa. "Tentu saja. Mereka membuat pakaian mereka sendiri dengan serat-serat kapas. Kehidupan mereka tidak kalah dengan daerah lain di Jepang."

Nara muda itu mengangguk paham. Barusan ia berpikir bahwa orang yang tinggal di daerah terpencil biasanya masih begitu tertinggal. Tapi nyatanya yang dikisahkan sang ayah tentang desa itu berbeda.

"Di sana tidak ada sekolah seperti di daerah kita. Para ibu-ibu di sana wajib memberikan pendidikan kepada anak-anaknya. Misalnya menulis dan membaca. Biasanya mereka melakukannya di pagi hari. Sebab siang hari para ibu-ibu itu akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan menenun."

"Hei yah, dari mana ibu-ibu itu belajar membaca dan menulis?" keningnya berkerut begitu serius, hingga kedua alisnya nyaris menyatu karena kerutan tersebut.

"Dahulu ada seorang pendatang dari luar yang mengajarkan membaca dan menulis pada penduduk di sana. Mereka belajar dengan baik. Pendatang itu memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari penduduk di sana hingga akhir hayatnya. Nah... sejak saat itu kepala desa mewajibkan penduduknya untuk bisa membaca dan menulis."

Selama kisah itu terus berlanjut, Shikadai sering menyela tiap kali timbul pertanyaan di benaknya. Ia suka saat seperti ini. Karena dengan mendengarkan kisah sang ayah beban pikirannya terlupakan sejenak. Namun, ia tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan tumbuh dewasa dan di saat-saat seperti itulah ia akan mulai bosan dengan hal-hal yang ia sukai ketika masih kecil. Manusia bisa berubah, lingkungan bisa mempengaruhinya. Beban hidup yang terlalu banyak juga bisa mempengaruhi. Pola pikir yang terlalu negatif kadang memunculkan hal buruk yang dapat menggeser kebaikan. Mematikan nurani yang bersih dari sifat tercela. Tapi sejatinya, goresan takdir Tuhan selalu berjalan sesuai rencanya.

.

.

Ketika Shikadai akhirnya keluar dari sekolah menengah pertamnya dan mulai masuk SMA. Tak tanggung-tanggung sekolah yang dipilhkan Shikamaru untuk putranya, dia menyekolahkan anak itu di sekolah paling bergengsi di kotanya. Melupakan biaya yang harus ditanggungnya. Kapan pernah ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri, ia merasa tanggung jawab seorang ayah sepenuhnya adalah untuk keluarganya, untuk anaknya. Jadi, ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk buah hatinya tersebut. Dan lagi, putranya begitu jenius. Ia tak pernah main-main soal masa depan anak itu.

Sebagai anak yang baik. Shikadai bukanlah bocah ugal-ugalan yang suka pergi keluar tiap malam dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Bukannya ia seorang introvert yang tak memiliki teman, temannya banyak. Hanya saja, ia tahu waktu untuk mengkondisikan segala aktivitasnya agar berjalan sempurna.

Ia seorang remaja, dan pemuda itu tahu. Namun, tetap saja, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dengan hal-hal positif seperti membantu memangkasi tanaman di depan rumah yang mulai rimbun, atau juga sesekali membantu sang ibu mencuci piring. Bagi sebagian besar anak muda, itu mungkin pekerjaan konyol, tapi ia tak menganggapnya begitu. Terserah teman-temannya menilainya bagaimana, yang terpenting ia tak melakukan kesalahan yang menyangkut-pautkan mereka.

.

.

Bel istirahat siang baru 5 menit yang lalu berbunyi. Kelas sudah nyaris sepi karena penghuninya berebut keluar untuk pergi ke kantin. Namun, Shikadai tetap tenang di bangkunya. Mulai mengeluarkan buku bacaan dari dalam tasnya. Jika tidak pergi ke perpustakaan maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Himawari, seorang gadis manis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya mulai mendekatinya.

Mata hitam pemuda ini hanya meliriknya sekilas, tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali ke arah buku di tangannya. "Ku rasa, tidak."

Bukannya gadis itu tak tahu kebiasaan si pemuda pendiam tersebut, tapi... setidaknya ia ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. "Oh, kau mau ke perpustakaan?"

Shikadai mengangguk, dan mulai berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ya, aku memang ingin ke sana."

"Ya sudah kita ke sana bersama. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana." Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memangnya kenapa ia ingin kesana? Ia tak begitu hobi membaca buku. Sekalinya melihat huru-huruf yang tercetak di dalam buku sudah mampu membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Tapi... ya setidaknya ia bisa bersama dengan pemuda Nara itu.

"Menjijikan sekali." Inojin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat mereka mulai melontarkan kalimat. "Hei Himawari kenapa kau suka sekali berteman dengan anak kuli seperti dia?"

Shikadai terkejut dengan ucapan tak terduga itu, apa-apaan bocah Yamanaka itu menyebut ayahnya seorang kuli? Anak itu jelas tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. "Ayahku bukan seorang kuli. Kau salah menyebutkan pekerjaannya." Meskipun tampak tenang, namun kalimatnya barusan tetap terdengar membentak.

Himawari sampai dibuat tercengang dengan sikap Shilkadai. "Lagipula, kenapa kau peduli sekali aku berteman dengan siapa. Itu bukan urusanmu kan?"

Inojin tersenyum sinis, ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan Himawari yang seolah menyuruhnya segera pergi dari tempat itu. "Seolah kau anak orang terhormat saja. Ayahmu memang seorang kuli kan? Dan kau tidak mengakuinya? Oh ya Tuhan... anak durhaka." Nada kalimat terakhirnya membuat lawan bicaranya mengeratkan gigi geram.

"Ayahku seorang karyawan di perusahaan. Kalau kau tidak tahu, jangan mengada-ada." Rahangnya menegang. Ia melotot tak terima, sedangkan pemuda Yamanaka itu malah tertawa pelan.

"Inojin, hentikan. Kau selalu saja membuat masalah." Himawari mulai menarik tangan Shikadai untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Shikadai kecuali menurut. Ia muak melihat Inojin yang tampak begitu membencinya, lagipula apa salahnya sampai dibenci seperti itu. lebih menyebalkannya lagi ketika ayahnya disebut-sebut dalam urusan sepele ini.

"Hei, Nara. Kalau kau tak percaya, lihat saja sendiri pekerjaan ayahmu yang hanya seorang kuli bangunan itu. ada proyek pembangunan di dekat perpustakaan kota sebelah, itu jika kau masih ngotot ayahmu seorang karyawan yang terhormat." Kalimat itu terdengar samar-samar karena Shikadai sudah terlanjur keluar kelas.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia memang suka membual." Himawari berusaha menenangkan, ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika sadar jika ia sudah lancang menarik tangan pemuda itu.

Seolah sadar sikap salah tingkah Himawari, Nara muda ini malah berdehem. "Tentu saja." Ia pikir Inojin memang benar-benar tengah membual, kuli yang anak itu maksud pasti orang lain yang kebetulan mirip ayahnya. Lagipula tidak mungkin sang ayah yang berangkat kerja selalu memakai jas rapi ternyata hanya seorang kuli rendahan. Logikanya... itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

Mulut Shikadai menganga terbuka. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika ayahnya tengah sibuk dengan mesin yang tengah mengaduk pasir dan semen. Wajah lelah pria itu tergambar jelas, dan keringatnya membasahi wajahnya yang kian tampak tua. Hatinya seolah jatuh ke dasar perutnya, membawa serta rasa percayanya terhadap pria itu yang dulu begitu meluap-luap. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan pulang dengan rasa kecewa yang melumuri hati dan pikirannya. Rasa kesalnya terlalu besar untuk bisa diungkapkan. Dan satu hal yang terus terngiang di kepalanya, bahwa ayahnya hanyalah seorang pembohong.

Malam itu, nyaris pukul 12, ketika ayahnya pulang dengan wajah sayu, ia masih terjaga dan duduk tak bisa tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Rasa lelah seolah sanggup mematahkan punggung sang ayah yang masih cukup kekar.

"Sudah larut malam begini, kenapa belum tidur?" Shikamaru menatapnya heran. Dan mulai mengunci pintu yang semula belum terkunci.

Shikadai mengabaikannya, mendecak kesal. Berdiri sembari menatap tajam pria yang sebelumnya begitu ia hormati dan banggakan tersebut. "Untuk apa ayah selalu mengenakan jas seperti itu?"

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit, matanya perlahan menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayah selama ini membohongi kami? Ayah tidak benar-benar bekerja di perusahaan kan? Ayah hanya seorang kuli." Kekecewaan tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan, matanya menyiratkan rasa kesal dan marah yang tercampur menjadi kerlingan sebal. "Kenapa ayah melakukan ini?"

Pria itu diam, tak mampu menatap iris hitam putranya yang penuh gejolak amarah.

"Jawab aku yah!" suaranya agak meninggi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berani membentak pria itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Karena ayah tahu. Pada akhirnya kau akan kecewa pada ayah jika mengetahui kenyataan ini. Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau malu karena memiliki ayah seorang kuli. Dan ayah memilih tak memberitahumu kebenarannya."

"Aku benar-benar kecewa sekarang. tapi bukan karena ayah adalah seorang kuli. Aku kecewa karena ayah memilih menyembuyikan semua ini dariku dan ibu." Anak itu menghela napas panjang. "Atau jangan-jangan ibu tahu soal ini dan kalian memang berencana menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?"

Shikamaru hanya diam. Kalimat Shikadai bergema di telinganya. Apa ia benar-benar salah selama ini karena menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya? Padahal ia kira itu adalah pilihan paling baik, agar anaknya merasa dirinya setara dengan anak-anak lain yang mungkin memiliki hidup lebih baik.

"Aku tidak suka ayah yang seperti ini, aku tidak suka dengan kau yang seorang pembohong." Anak itu meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih terdiam, menyesali sikapnya selama ini.

Pintu dibanting keras dari arah kamar Shikadai. Dan Temari muncul dari balik pintu kamar yang lain. Wanita itu tampak sedih dengan mata yang berkilau oleh air mata.

"Aku sudah katakan jika pada akhirnya dia akan tahu." Kakinya melangkah semakin mendekati suaminya. "Seharusnya kau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya tiap kali dia bertanya apa pekerjaanmu."

"Aku tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya akan begini." Tangannya yang penuh luka mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

Temari menepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkan. "Aku akan berusaha bicara dengannya. Dia akan mengerti."

"Semoga saja."

Dan percakapan malam mereka hanya berakhir disitu. Shikamaru terlalu lelah untuk bicara lebih banyak lagi, karena otot-otot di tubuhnya seolah memberontak ingin istirahat. Dan ia tak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk menolak keinginan tubuhnya.

.

.

Di sesi sarapan pagi mereka, hanya ada ia dan sang ibu, ayahnya sudah berangkat bekerja. Sang ayah telah terbiasa tak sarapan di rumah. Bahkan ia tidak tahu jam berapa laki-laki tersebut berangkat bekerja.

"Masih marah?" Temari bertanya ketika putranya hanya diam. Tidak seperti biasanya yang lebih dulu melontarkan banyak kalimat sehingga kebersamaan mereka tidak terasa hambar seperti saat ini.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Anak itu terus mengunyah rotinya seolah ia tak mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Maafkan kami, maafkan ayah dan ibu, oke?" ia mengamati lekat-lekat tinglah anak itu yang masih tak bergeming. "Kau mau mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya?"

Shikadai memelankan kunyahan di mulutnya. Mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah sang ibu. Meski tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia cukup tertarik dengan tawaran ibunya itu.

"Ayahmu memang seorang karyawan perusahaan, tapi itu dulu. Dia dipecat 3 tahun lalu karena perusahaan tempatnya bekerja mengalami krisis keuangan. Waktu itu susah sekali mencari kerja. Sementara dia masih harus menghidupi kita, maka ketika ada lowongan pekerjaan sebagai kuli bangunan ia menerimanya begitu saja. Ayahmu tak berpikir bahwa itu mungkin akan sulit baginya yang tidak pernah bekerja menggunakan otot. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain." Temari menghela napas panjang, air matanya menggantung di pelupuk matanya. "Dia tak mengatakan padamu karena dia takut kau akan malu memilki ayah yang hanya seorang kuli. Mungkin jika ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik ia akan berhenti menjadi kuli. Tapi mencari pekerjaan di kota sepadat ini tak mudah. Dan dia harus menerima kenyataan ini."

Shikadai tercekat mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Sesuatu seolah menyumpal tenggorokannya hingga tak mampu mengutarakan apapun. Jika ia adalah seorang anak perempuan mungkin ia sudah menangis histeris menyadari kesalahannya. Sayangnya, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang kadang kalap jika sedang marah. Maka, ia hanya bisa menahan tangisnya dan menyesali perbuatannya. Menyesali bentakannya pada ayahnya kemarin malam.

"Kau tahu? Ayahmu begitu menyayangimu. Dia pernah berkata pada ibu jika apapun akan dilakukannya untukmu. Dia ingin kau menjadi orang yang hebat suatu saat nanti. Dia ingin melihatmu sukses dan menikahi gadis yang kau cintai. Dia ingin melihatmu membangun rumah tangga yang damai dan sejahtera. Dia akan melakukan apapun, bahkan jika kau tak ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya untukmu." Air mata ibunya mengaliri pipi putihnya, berlinangan menyedihkan.

"Ibu, cukup, hentikan." Pria itu menghapus air matanya yang tidak sengaja turun. "Aku akan minta maaf pada ayah nanti." Dia meneguk air putihnya. Kemudian berdiri, membungkuk singkat sebelum keluar dari ruang makan.

Lagi-lagi Temari hanya menghela napas panjang. Menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa. Putranya adalah sosok pria yang lembut dan pengertian. Dan mereka hanya cukup menjelaskannya dengan cara yang meyakinkan untuk membuat anak itu percaya dan paham.

.

.

Shikamaru memasuki kamar putranya. Anak itu sibuk dengan buku bacaannya, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran sang ayah. Pria itu berdehem, hanya untuk membuat buah hatinya tahu jika ia ada di situ.

Shikadai agak terkejut. Ia buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ayah?"

"Ayah membelikanmu buku bacaan baru." Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah buku motivasi. Mengingat anaknya begitu gemar membaca buku, ia pikir buku motivasi cukup diperlukan untuk memberikan pemahaman yang baik bagi remaja seperti Shikadai.

"Terima kasih." Ia sempat heran mengetahui sang ayah telah berada di rumah pada awal malam seperti ini. Namun, akhirnya ia ingat jika ini hari Sabtu. Dan ayahnya memiliki banyak waktu luang. Meskipun tak lagi bekerja di perusahaan yang dulu, tapi ayahnya masih memiliki waktu libur yang sama.

Shikamaru duduk di dekat putranya yang sudah kelihatan melunak dibandingkan malam kemarin. "Ayah minta maaf ya."

Shikadai menghela napas, menutup bukunya. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya yah. Aku minta maaf. Aku keterlaluan."

"Seharusnya ayah memberitahumu sejak awal. Kau pasti mengerti. Ayah tahu kau pasti akan mengerti. Tapi entah bagaimana, ayah tetap menjalankan kebohongan itu." matanya menatap lekat wajah di hadapannya yang mulai menunjukkan sisi dewasanya. Anak yang dulu sering sekali menangis kini tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan.

"Sudahlah yah. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku mengerti."

Pria setengah baya itu terkekeh pelan. Reflek mengacak rambut putranya. "Nada bicaramu mengingatkan ayah dengan Naruto."

Kening Shikadai mengernyit mendengar nama yang disebut sang ayah. Seolah ia pernah mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya, ketika ia hendak melontarkan pertanyaan, ayahnya lebih dulu menguraikan jawabannya.

"Naruto itu teman yang baik. Dan dia selalu kesal tiap kali ayah membahas sesuatu berkali-kali." Senyumnya terulas jelas diantara bibirnya yang tipis.

Anak muda itu tak menyahut. Ia ingat sekarang siapa itu Naruto. Pria yang sering ayahnya sebut sebagai teman berpetualang di masa muda.

"Meskipun dia memang kadang aneh dengan tawanya yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Tapi ayah yakin kau akan nyaman jika bersamanya." Dia diam sejenak, hanya untuk mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang masih diam. "Mungkin jika kau melihatnya, kau akan mengira dia bukan benar-benar manusia."

"Memangnya kenapa yah?" Shikadai memotong cepat karena penasaran.

"Dia mirip, mmm... rubah. Maksud ayah, bukan benar-benar mirip. Sekilas. Tapi ini mungkin hanya pendapat ayah, karena Naruto memiliki garis menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Barangkali dia memang benar-benar manusia rubah." Tawanya terdengar renyah. "Naruto bisa menciptakan api dengan tangannya, tanpa korek api, bukankah itu hebat?" tawanya masih tersisa, mengeruk rasa lelahnya yang baru saja tergambar di jelas di antara sisa ekspresi yang masih tampak.

Shikadai hanya tersenyum. Ia senang melihat ayahnya bisa tertawa seperti itu, karena entah kapan terakhir ia melihat pria itu tampak sebahagia ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Ciri-ciri yang digambarkan sang ayah tentang Naruto terasa sedikit mengkhayal. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mirip rubah dan mampu menciptakan api dengan tangannya. Itu terdengar mustahil. Tapi, ketimbang memperdebatkan hal itu di sela tawa senang ayahnya, ia memilih diam.

Malam itu hingga nyaris tengah malam pun ia tak bisa tidur. Matanya terjaga, meski tubuhnya sudah nyaris sejam yang lalu terbaring di tempat tidur. Cerita-cerita sang ayah tentang petualangannya di masa muda kembali muncul ke permukaan memorinya satu-persatu. Dan segalanya terasa seperti fantasi kosong sang ayah. Siapa yang tahu jika dulu sang ayah bukanlah orang begitu suka berpetualang, lalu mengarang cerita agar tampak berkesan di depan anaknya. Yah... meskipun pikirannya keterlaluan karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, namun siapa yang tahu? Toh orang-orang di Kyoto tak begitu mengenal sang ayah di masa lalu. Karena ayahnya bukan orang asli Kyoto. Laki-laki itu berasal dari Sapporo.

Menjelang pukul 1 malam. Matanya baru bisa terpejam, dan dalam mimpinya ia melihat seorang wanita cantik bermata nak mutiara tengah mengenakan gaun putih cantik. Entah siapa wanita itu, dia tampak bak bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan.

.

.

Segalanya berjalan dengan baik selama tahun-tahun terakhir ini. Shikadai masuk Universitas ternama dan karena otaknya yang begitu jenius beasiswa seolah datang berbondong-bondong padanya.

Di waktu senggang, ia sering menelfon ke rumah. Menanyakan keadaan ayah dan ibunya saat ia tak bisa pulang karena banyaknya tugas kuliah yang terasa penuh di pundaknya. Kedua orang tuanya bisa mengerti, mereka beberapa kali mengingatkannya agar tidak mengabaikan makan ketika jam makan sudah tiba. Dari cara mereka bicara, kekhawatiran tampak jelas mengiringi kata-kata yang terlontar.

Namun, beberapa bulan belakangan ibunya tak pernah muncul mengiringi pembicaraan mereka. Hanya sang ayah yang selalu mengangkat telfonnya. Menanyakan kabarnya, menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan atau belum. Tiap kali ia bertanya di mana ibunya, sang ayah selalu menjawab bahwa wanita itu sedang sibuk tak bisa ikut dalam pembicaraan. Sekali dua kali ia memaklumi. Namun ketika jawaban ayahnya selalu sama tiap kali ia menelfon dan menginginkan bicara dengan ibunya, diam-diam ia mulai curiga. Seolah ada yang tidak beres namun tetap disembunyikan oleh pria itu.

Ketika libur semester. Shikadai menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Melepas kerinduannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia juga ingin menanyakan pada sang ibu langsung, kenapa selama ini tak mau berbicara padanya.

Ketika bus telah berhenti di halte yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Shikadai mulai turun bersama penumpang lain. Menghela napas panjang ketika kakinya pertama kali mulai menginjak tanah Kyoto kembali. Ada sebersit rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya, entah rasa apa itu. namun, ia buru-buru menyimpulkan bahwa kerinduan yang berat terhadap kota kelahirannya mulai memberikan efek tak baik bagi otaknya yang lelah.

Tak sampai 10 menit taksi yang ia naiki telah menurunkannya di depan rumah sederhana orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang terkejut berseru tertahan sembari menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya erat dan menggumakan beberapa kalimat yang tak begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Ibu di mana yah?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertamanya ketika ia mulai memasuki rumah dan yang didapatinya malah Chouji, tetangga mereka, bukan sang ibu.

Shikamaru terperanjat dengan pertanyaan itu. sementara Chouji yang sudah berdiri dan hendak menyambut Shikadai dengan sebuah pelukan singkat mengurungkan niatnya. Pria gemuk itu mengerutkan alis, mengarahkan tatapan herannya pada Shikadai.

"Kau lupa?" Chouji bertanya.

"Lupa?" anak muda tersebut mulai tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Lupa apa?"

Wajah Shikamaru makin menegang ketika pria gemuk itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai bicara.

"Ibumu sudah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu." Chouji kira Shikadai akan menepuk keningnya, mengeluh bahwa ia menjadi semakin pelupa akhir-akhir ini. Dan karena kematian sang ibu, beban hidupnya terasa begitu berat. Namun, semua tak seperti yang ia duga.

"Ibu meninggal?" matanya melebar. Memancarkan ribuan pertanyaan yang tak terurai dengan jelas. Ia menatap tak paham ke arah sang ayah yang hanya diam terpaku dengan pandangan kosong ke bawah. "Ayah, apa benar ibu telah meninggal?"

Ketika Shikamaru tak kunjung menjawab, dan membiarkan kebisuan mengiringi mereka, Chouji tak tahan untuk mengungkapakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Shikamaru kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada putramu? Tapi waktu itu kau bilang bahwa Shikadai terlalu sedih hanya untuk menghadiri pemakaman Temari."

Pemuda itu merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, gelombang besar kekecewaan menguar bersama air yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "A..ayah?" ia tak percaya telah dibohongi selama ini. "Ayah? Apa yang kau lakukan? kau selalu bilang ibu baik-baik saja, bahwa ibu tak mau mengobrol denganku karena dia sedang sibuk. Kau pembohong!" tak ada lagi sisa kesabaran dalam dirinya. Ini keterlaluan, benar-benar keterlaluan.

Chouji hanya diam dan tak bereaksi. Sementara Shikamaru mulai mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Ayah tahu ayah salah. Tapi... ayah melakukan ini agar kau tidak terlalu cemas dan mengkhawatirkan kami secara berlebihan. Ibumu yang meminta hal ini pada ayah sebelum kematiannya. Dia bilang bahwa kau perlu kondisi pikiran yang baik untuk menyelesaiakan kuliahmu."

"Kau pembohong!" Shikadai kembali membentak, menatap sang ayah penuh kebencian. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak marah jika sang ayah merahasiakan kematian ibunya dan tak memberitahunya hingga beberapa bulan berlalu? Dan setelah setetes air matanya jatuh, ia lari dari rumahnya. Mengabaikan teriakan sang ayah yang tak berhenti memanggilnya.

.

.

Meski Shikadai masih sempat pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil uang dari sang ayah. Segalanya tak lagi sama dengan dulu. Anak itu seperti menganggapnya sosok asing. Dia hanya pulang untuk menengoknya sebentar. Paling lama 2 jam, kemudian pergi lagi. Pembicaraan mereka hanya berkisar 'sudah makan' atau 'bagaimana kabarmu?'. Tak ada senyuman ramah ataupun tawa bahagia yang mengiringi kebersamaan mereka.

Shikamaru tak pernah menyangka jika pada akhirnya akan begini. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? ia hanya berusaha tetap menjadi ayah yang baik. Bahkan jika anaknya tak mau lagi menggapnya sebagai ayah. Kadang di malam-malam yang sepi, ia meratapi nasibnya. Menangis dalam diam dan berharap hubungannya dengan buah hatinya kembali terjalin dengan baik.

.

.

Ketika mendekati semester akhir. Shikadai tak lagi berminat untuk mengunjungi sang ayah. Bahkan jika itu hanya sekedar kunjungan singkat sejam dua jam. Dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru khawatir tentang kesehatan putranya. Shikadai jarang bisa dihubungi dan untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo dan memastikan bahwa anaknya baik-bai saja.

Entah kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke apartemen tempat putranya tinggal. Shikamaru lupa tempatnya, ia tak benar-benar paham dengan jalanan kota Tokyo yang begitu padat oleh jajaran kendaraan. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi penuh di mana-mana. Dan otak tuanya lambat untuk menyadari jika ia tak tahu arah jalan ke apartemen Shikadai. Berkali-kali ia tersesat, salah jalan. Hingga malam tiba, pria tua tersebut hanya berputar-putar di tempat asing yang semakin membuatnya tersesat. Bahkan ketika hujan turun, ia masih sibuk bertanya kesana kemari. Mengesampingkan kemeja lusuhnya yang mulai basah, dan angin yang berhembus makin dingin.

Ketika Shikamaru bertemu dengan seorang polisi, ia berusaha menyebutkan nama apartemen tempat putranya tinggal. Dan beruntungnya, polisi muda itu mau mengantarnya ke sana.

Nyaris pukul 9 malam ketika polisi itu bilang bahwa mereka telah sampai tempat yang dimaksud. Shikamaru turun dari motor si polisi. Membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Polisi itu menghela napas panjang, tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di depan bangunan susun namun cukup sederhana tersebut.

Shikamaru memasuki lobi apartemen, bertanya singkat pada seorang penjaga. Kemudian menaiki undakan tangga untuk menuju apartemen Shikadai.

Ketika pertama kali melihat ayahnya datang ke apartemennya. Bukan kaget bercampur rindu yang menghinggapi perasaan pemuda Nara itu. namun, kaget bercampur heran. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang ayah yang terlalu berlebihan. Ketika orang tua seusia ayahnya lebih suka menikmati istirahat di rumah dengan tenang, pria di hadapannya ini malah memilih pergi ke kota semacam Tokyo hanya untuk menengoknya. Pria tua itu memang suka membuat masalah. Itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Ayah?" alisnya berkerut dengan banyaknya barang yang dibawa sang ayah. Ada dua buah tas cukup besar yang entah apa isinya.

Pria itu tersenyum. Mengguratkan keriput-keriput yang mulai tampak jelas di wajahnya yang kian menua. "Syukurlah. Kau terlihat cukup sehat. Ayah khawatir, jangan-jangan kau tak pernah pulang karena sakit."

Shikadai mendecak. Membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi untuk mempersilahkan sang ayah masuk. "Ayah kenapa repot-repot kemari?" ia memperhatikan pria itu yang mulai masuk ke dapur sementara dirinya mulai menutup pintu kembali.

"Kau lama sekali tak pulang, hampir 13 bulan. Dan ayah khawatir." Tangannya yang tak lagi sekuat dulu kini sibuk mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Ia juga mengeluarkan isi tas yang satunya lagi, dan ternyata isinya adalah buah-buahan. "Ayah membawakanmu banyak sayuran dari kota kita. Karena ayah pikir makanan di Tokyo pasti tidak sesehat di daerah kita."

"Ayah ini apa-apaan. Di sini banyak yang menjual sayur dan buah-buahan. Dan kupikir jauh lebih segar daripada..." ia menghela napas. Menghentikan kalimatnya ketika yang ia lihat sekarang sang ayah tampak begitu lelah dan menyedihkan. "Ya sudahlah. Nanti akan aku masukkan kulkas. Dan mungkin sekarang ayah butuh mandi dulu."

Tak ada yang dikatakan oleh pria tua tersebut. Karena detik berikutnya ia sudah pergi kemar mandi. Dan Shikadai sibuk mencarikan baju ganti untuk sang ayah.

.

.

Esok harinya, hari Minggu datang dengan sinar matahari redup yang begitu identik dengan pagi musim gugur. Hawa dingin menusuk tiap celah yang tersisa. Dan daun-daun maple berjatuhan di halaman apartemen yang tak begitu luas.

Shikadai menatap keluar jendela. Berkali-kali helaan napasnya terdengar kasar. Uapnya berhembus dan menempel di kaca jendela kaca. Jika saja ayahnya tak datang ke apartemennya ia pasti bisa mengajak teman-temannya ke apartemennya. Namun, ia harus rela membatalkan janji yang telah berhari-hari disepakati hanya untuk membiarkan waktunya bersama sang ayah tak terusik oleh siapapun. Pilihan ini terlihat tepat, tapi entah kenapa ia ragu dengan pilihannya. Sesuatu mengganjal hatinya. Membuatnya tak tennag dan kesal mendadak.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi. Tidak masalah juga membiarkan sang ayah tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari. Lagipula mereka sudah lama tak saling bertemu. Dan meskipun rasa sayangnya pada pria itu tak sebesar dulu, namun ia tetap berusaha menghormati pria tua tersebut sebagaimana mestinya.

Hari itu Shikamaru memasakannya banyak makanan. Setelah kematian Temari dia mempelajari banyak resep makanan. Menurut Shikadai rasa masakannya tidak begitu buruk. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, anak itu mengacungkan jempolnya untuk memuji masakan Shikamaru.

"Ayah senang jika kau suka." Senyumnya terselip di antara garis sendu yang melintas di wajahnya. Ada gurat-guratan rindu yang terekspos sebagian, karena sebagiannya lagi berusaha untuk ditutupinya. Interaksi seorang anak lelaki dan sang ayah tidak akan sedekat dulu lagi, tidak akan sedekat ketika buah hatinya masih kanak-kanak. Dan mengingat kenyataan tersebut membuat hatinya sedih.

"Ya... aku tidak tahu jika ayah ternyata pandai memasak." Shikadai berusaha mengukir senyum di bibirnya. Diam-diam ia puas melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan sang ayah.

.

.

Senin, dini hari. Suara 'prang' keras memenuhi apartemen Shikadai. Pemuda itu yang tengah lelap dalam mimpi buru-buru melompat dari tempat tidur karena keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Napasnya memburu, dan demi memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kakinya dengan cepat melangkah ke sumber suara.

Ayahnya berada di dapur dengan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai. Tak ada bekas air di sana, dan itu berarti ayahnya tidak sedang meminum air. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria tua itu. Yang jelas dia telah mengganggu tidurnya yang baru saja nyenyak. Mengingat banyaknya tugas yang selesai ketika nyaris tengah malam dan sekarang jika kau melihat jam kau akan mendapati pukul 3 dini hari.

"Ayah, apa yang ayah lakukan?" tanyanya dengan mata yang masih tak bisa terbuka lebar. Kepalanya pening akibat bangun yang tanpa aba-aba.

"Ayah hanya-"

"Ayah benar-benar menyebalkan. Ayah tahu ini masih jam berapa? Dan ayah membuat keributan? Oh ayolah yah. Besok aku harus kuliah. Aku butuh istirahat tenang agar otakku bisa bekerja kembali." Entah pikirannya sudah penuh atau belum. Namun, rangkaian kata itu dilontarkan dengan penuh amarah dan bentakan.

Mata Shikamaru berkabut. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah karena tak mampu menatap wajah marah putranya lebih lama lagi. "Tadinya ayah ingin membuatkanmu sarapan. Barangkali besok kau akan bangun lebih awal dan ayah masih tidur. Tapi... ayah tak sengaja memecahkan gelas. Maafkan ayah."

Shikadai mendecak. "Ayah tak perlu lakukan itu. Aku terbiasa sarapan di luar." Kesal sekali rasanya. Karena setelah ini entah matanya bisa terpejam dengan tenang atau tidak. "Mengganggu saja." Dan tanpa ada kata lain yang lebih baik, ia membalikkan badan dan memasuki kamarnya.

Hati Shikamaru sakit. Bagaimana mungkin putra kecilnya yang telah ia rawat hingga menjadi pemuda sebesar itu tak lagi mau menghormatinya. Marah hanya karena ia memecahkan gelas di jam 3 pagi. Tidakkah anak itu pernah membayangkan betapa letihnya ia dan Temari dulu yang harus bergantian menimang Shikadai ketika tengah malam? Bahkan saat tubuhnya terasa remuk karena lelah bekerja di siang hari, ia tetap bangun ketika anak itu menangis. Ya Tuhan... apakah ini balasan yang diberikan oleh seorang anak yang telah dibesarkan oleh orang tuanya dengan penuh kasih sayang?

Air matanya nyaris menetes, namun buru-buru ia mengusap air itu. Tak seharusnya ia mengeluh seperti ini. Sejatinya memang kasih sayang orang tua terkadang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kasih sayang anak kepada orang tuanya.

Kemudian ketika Shikamaru usai membuatkan putranya sarapan, ia pergi dari apartemen tersebut. Berpikir bahwa ia hanya membawa beban bagi buah hatinya. Dan kenapa juga ia harus tinggal di Tokyo jika rumah sederhanya di Kyoto lebih membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

Sebulan lebih insiden Shikamaru yang mendadak datang ke apartemen Shikadai, kemudian memecahkan gelas di pagi buta. Kejadian itu hampir terlupakan. Tertimbun oleh kenangan-kenangan baru yang lebih penting untuk diingat.

Shikadai tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu. semua terhapus dan tak lagi membuatnya kesal. Ia agak merasa bersalah ketika ingat bahwa ia sempat membentak sang ayah hingga ayahnya diam-diam pulang ke Kyoto tanpa memberi tahunya. Meski tahu dirinya salah, toh ia masih terlalu malas untuk pulang ke Kyoto. Tapi tak bisa disalahkan juga. Menjelang kelulusan tugasnya semakin banyak. Menumpuk bagai gunung yang sulit untuk didaki.

Di akhir pekan, ia dan teman-temannya tengah berkumpul di sebuah kafe dekat perpustakaan. Kafe itu agak sepi. Dan satu-satunya tempat favoritnya. Tak ada perbincangan yang lebih menarik. Mereka hanya berkutat dengan rencana masa depan. Tentang pekerjaan yang mungkin akan mereka masuki setelah ini dan beberapa hal yang mungkin menyangkut pernikahan.

"Oh tidak, tidak. Aku akan pergi ke Paris dulu dan berkeliling Paris sebelum benar-benar siap mencari pendamping hidup." Mitsuki berujar setengah tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, kau pura-pura buta atau bagaimana, Samire tertarik padamu. Barangkali setelah lulus orang tuanya tiba-tiba mendatangimu dan menyuruhmu menikahinya." Iwabee berkata setengah bercanda.

"Mana mungkin begitu. Di Zaman modern seperti ini masih ada peamksaan semacam itu ya?" Mitsuki berkata sinis, memalingkan wajah kesalnya.

Di tengah gelak tawa mereka. Suara ponsel Shikadai tiba-tiba memecah perbincangan. Sebagian tak begitu peduli, namun sebagian lagi bahkan menghentikan tawa hanya untuk mengamati gerakan si pemuda Nara yang mulai mengangkat telfon.

"Ya hallo?" Shikadai mengerutkan kening ketika yang berbicara menggunakan nomor ponsel ayahnya bukan benar-benar suara sang ayah.

" _Pulanglah cepat Nak. Ayahmu masuk rumah sakit. Paman takut..."_ suara Chouji terdengaragak tercekat. Seolah sesuatuberusaha ia sembunyikan namun tak mampu _. "Cepatlah pulang. Dia merindukanmu."_

Telfon ditutup sebelum ia bisa memberikan jawaban. Dan detik berikutnya ia telah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celanannya. Berdiri dengan cepat seolah ia takut akan ketinggalan bus. "Maaf, aku harus segera pulang." Ia tak menjelaskan lebih. Kakinya melangkah cepat melintasi lantai kafe. Membiarkan teman-temannya yang serentak diam dengan tingkahnya yang mendadak kabur dari perbincangan.

.

.

Ketika pertama kali Shikadai memasuki kamar rumah sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat, ia menyaksikan tubuh orang tua itu terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Seolah tak ada lagi tenaga untuk bisa berjalan seperti sedia kala. Namun, satu hal yang terasa bagai menohok hatinya. Senyuman sang ayah tetaplah senyum-senyum tulus yang sering ia perlihatkan sejak dulu.

"Akhirnya ayah bisa bertemu denganmu. Ayah merindukanmu." Suara Shikamaru pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan yang dipaksakan.

"Ayah jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Shikadai berusaha menghentikan ayahnya yang beranjak duduk. "Maafkan aku yah."

Keriput-keriput di wajah pria tua itu terekpos jelas dengan banyaknya senyum yang coba dia torehkan. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf, tak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Seharusnya ayah yang minta maaf karena tak mampu menjadi ayah yang baik."

Hatinya sakit mendengar ungkapan itu. memori-memori lama bergantian mengisi benaknya. Kenangan masa kecilnya tak ada habisnya berputar acak di dalam sana. "Ayah yang kuat ya. Ayah harus kuat, aku sebentar lagi lulus dan setelah itu aku akan mencari pekerjaan. Ayah harus kuat untuk bisa melihatku sukses suatu saat nanti." Air matanya tarasa berkumpul di pelupuk mata, terasa berat dan mengganjal.

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, dan senyum yang sedari tadi ia tampakkan perlahan luntur.

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan ayah setelah aku bisa mendapatkan gaji. Ayah ingin pergi kemana? Ke London? Beijing? California? Atau Kanada?" air matanya benar-benar turun ketika ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang ayah. Pria tua itu hanya diam dan mengamatinya lamat-lamat. Sementara itu tangannya memegang erat tangan sang ayah, seolah jika ia melepaskannya maka ia akan kehilangan sosok itu.

Chouji mematung di dekat pintu, berkali-kali mengusap air matanya. Ia mengenal mereka sejak dulu dan mereka seolah telah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Dengarkan ayah." Matanya yang berkabut menatap putranya sendu. "Melihatmu hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup ketimbang harus pergi ke luar negri. Ayah hanya ingin kau menjadi anak yang baik. Bisa menghargai orang lain, dan tak mudah menyerah, itu saja."

Setelah semua perjuangan yang dilakukan ayahnya, hanya itu yang diinginkannya? Ya Tuhan... ternyata malaikatmu begitu dekat, namun, terkadang manusia terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Tak ada lagi yang ingin ia katakan. Ia menangis, menagis pelan, karena bagaimana pun usahanya untuk menahan tangis tak lagi mampu ia lakukan.

.

.

Gerimis mengguyur pagi. Suasana pemakaman begitu ramai dengan datangnya teman-teman Shikamaru dan kerabat-kerabat dekat mereka. Meski pagi tak secerah biasanya. Namun, hal itu tak juga menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk menghadiri pemakaman si pria baik hati, Shikamaru. Orang-orang di kotanya terlanjur percaya jika pria itu adalah orang yang baik dan ramah, suka membantu, dan penyabar.

Meskipun penyesalan terasa seperti mencekik lehernya. Di sisi lain ia merasa sedikit bahagia dengan kepedulian orang-orang terhadap sang ayah. Nyaris semua dari mereka menitikkan air mata melepas kepergian almarhum ayahnya.

"Sudah, biarkan ayahmu tenang di sisi-Nya." Chouji yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat Shikadai menepuk pundak anak itu. menenangkannya yang tampak begitu terpuruk.

Ketika pemakaman hampir bubar. Sesuatu membuat mereka yang hadir agak terkejut. Sebuah mobil berhenti di gerbang pemakaman. Lalu, seorang pria tua yang berjalan bersama seorang gadis tampak tengah menuju ke arah kerumunan. Gadis itu sangat cantik, begitu cantik hingga mampu membuat orang yang hadir di tempat itu terdiam, heran.

"Himawari?" satu-satunya kata yang mampu Shikadai ucapkan.

"Apakah kau Shikadai?" pria tua dengan garis-garis di pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing mulai bertanya saat sampai di hadapan si pemuda Nara.

Shikadai hanya mengangguk, masih terpaku menatap gadis yang pernah menjadi teman satu kelasnya.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Dan ini anakku, Himawari."

Seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Naruto. Shikadai terperanjat, Naruto benar-benar tampak seperti yang pernah diceritakan sang ayah. Dan ia merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu jika Himawari ternyata anak dari teman lama ayahnya.

Lalu malam itu ia mengetahui banyak fakta yang sempat ia ragukan. Pulau hijau yang dulu sering diceritakan sang ayah bukan hanya sekedar bualan atau pun dongeng masa lalu. Pulau itu benar-benar ada. Nama sebenarnya adalah Pulau Aogashima. Terletak beberapa ratus mil di selatan Tokyo, di Laut Filipina.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang harus diragukan soal ayahnya. Semua kebohongan yang dilakukan pria itu tak pernah merugikannya. Selama ini kebohongan tersebut hanya sebatas kebohongan wajar yang tak membuat siapapun rugi dan ia merasa bodoh ketika baru menyadarinya sekarang. bahkan kebohongan tentang kematian sang ibu, alasannya bisa diterima. Hanya saja sang ayah salah dalam menerapkan kebohongamn tersebut.

" _Kau tahu? Ayahmu begitu menyayangimu. Dia pernah berkata pada ibu jika apapun akan dilakukannya untukmu. Dia ingin kau menjadi orang yang hebat suatu saat nanti. Dia ingin melihatmu sukses dan menikahi gadis yang kau cintai. Dia ingin melihatmu membangun rumah tangga yang damai dan sejahtera. Dia akan melakukan apapun, bahkan jika kau tak ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya untukmu." Air mata ibunya mengaliri pipi putihnya, berlinangan menyedihkan._

Satu kenangan lam akembali melintas di memorinya, dan ia tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak mennagis dan merasa menyesal.

"Yah...seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal jika tak ada pria yang sepertimu lagi. Tidak ada orang yang brgitu mudahnya mau mengorbankan banyak hal untuk putranya yang tak tahu diri sepertiku. Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagiku. Tapi... aku terlambat menyadarinya."

END

 **Terinspirasi dari novelnya Tere Liye yang judulnya 'ayahku bukan pembohong'.**

 **Ada yang masih nunggu fic ini ga?**

 **Maaf soal keterlambatan update, waktu selalu terkuras habis untuk urusan yang lain.**

 **Oh ya, terlalu monoton ga? Kayanya konfliknya ga beda jauh sama yang chapter 1.**

 **Okelah mohon dimaklumi kesalahan-kesalahan yang bertebaran di fic ini.**

 **Terakhir, aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk review fic ini. Dan makasih juga yang udah fav and follow**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dear My Father

**The Best Father In The World**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

.

 **Chapter 3 : Dear My Father**

Sai and Inojin

.

.

Tidak peduli berapa kalipun kau memakinya dan tak menyukainya, tidak peduli berapa tumpuk kebencianmu atasnya, kasih sayangnya akan selalu sama, tak berkurang sedikitpun

.

.

Menurut Sai hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah hari dimana inojin lahir ke dunia. Putranya itu tampak begitu kemerahan, mungil dan rapuh. Dia lahir prematur. dan dengan segala upaya, dokter berusaha menangani si makhluk kecil tersebut.

Kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri itu seolah tak akan pernah padam. Tangis bayi mereka menjadi latar bagi senyum-senyum yang terkembang sempurna. Melegakan sekaligus mendebarkan. Namun, hal yang mengejutkan mau tak mau membuat kebahagiaan mereka agak menciut. Dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan inojin tidak begitu baik. Bayi itu bisa saja tumbuh dewasa, tapi diperkirakan tak akan sesehat anak-anak lainnya. Ino sempat manangis dan Sai hanya bisa menenangkan dangan kekecewaan yang menggantung di ujung hatinya.

Lambat laun semua mulai terbiasa. Inojin yang keluar masuk rumah sakit karena tubuhnya yang sakit-sakitan. Semua organ yang dimiliki anak itu lemah, tak seperti anak-anak lain. Dan baik Ino maupun Sai hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap yang terbaik. Sementara harapan-harapan mereka seolah tersisih dan tak kunjung terkabul.

Sai hanyalah seorang buruh di pabrik pasta gigi, gajinya kadang tak cukup untuk membiayai keperluan rumah selama sebulan. Jadi ia kualahan mencari pinjaman kesana kemari untuk biaya rumah sakit putranya.

Sampai suatu hari ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia datang ke rumah Shikamaru untuk meminjam uang, pria Nara itu tiba-tiba mengusulkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau bercanda?" Sai mengerutkan kening setelah mendengar tawaran lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Shikamaru memasang ekspresi seriusnya. "Lagipula dengan begitu kau akan bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak uang."

Wajah pucat Sai makin tampak pucat. "Kau yakin dengan menjadi badut semua akan jauh lebih baik?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Bayarannya tidak sedikit, kau hanya perlu memakai kostum badut dan menari bersama anak-anak kecil. Itu tidak sulit kan?"

Sai diam, merenung. Entah bagaiama ia begitu trgiur dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Lagipula pekerjaan itu patut untuk dicoba. Ia sedang membutuhkan uang, dan bukankah segala macam cara akan ia lakukan demi Inojin. Maka dengan penuh senyum ia menyetujui usulan Shikamaru itu.

.

.

Seperti hubungan ayah dan anak lainnya. Sai sangat menyayangi Inojin, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kasih sayang mereka layaknya sesuatu yang nyaris tak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

Saat itu Inojin berusia 7 tahun. Duduk di kelas satu SD. Anak itu cukup pintar dan seringkali mendapat pujian dari guru karena aksinya yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan guru dengan baik. Semua memang awalnya baik-baik saja. Namun, kata-kata Boruto suatu siang saat acara istirahat membuatnya agak tersinggung.

"Kau itu cuma bocah ingusan yang kebetulan selalu beruntung." Boruto mendengus. Tak suka melihat pujian yang terus menerus dilayangkan guru pada bocah Shimura tersebut.

Sedangkan Inojin hanya diam. Ia tahu sejak awal jika Boruto tak menyukainya. Tapi selama ini ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang terpenting ia tak mengganggu kepentingan si Uzumaki. "Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Masalahku?" Boruto terkekeh kesal. "Aku tak menyukaimu. Harusnya kau itu sekolah di tempat lain. Bukan di sini."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk tak memperbolehkanku sekolah di sini. Ini sekolah umum. Ayolah bukan orang tuamu kan yang memlikinya." Ekspresinya datar. Dan meskipun ia engan meladeni kalimat-kalimat Uzumaki. Ia tak punya pilihan untuk tetap diam saja.

Ya... sekolah ini memang bukan milik orang tuanya. Dan ia makin dibuat kesal dengan gaya bicara inojin yang kalem tapi bernada sinis. "Dasar anak badut."

Semua teman-teman di kelasnya menertawakannya. Tawa itu begitu memuakkan hingga Inojin merasa gendang telinganya bisa pecah kapan saja. Ia menelan ludah, terlalu tersinggung hingga kepalanya terasa berkedut. "Jangan mengolokku!" Suaranya lantang hingga menghntikan tawa mereka.

Semua pasang mata di ruangan itu lekat memperhatikannya. Dengan bibir-bibir yang terkatup rapat akibat kemarahan yang terpancar dari manik biru laut Shimura.

"Kau memang anak badut kan?" Mata Boruto melotot ke arahnya. Menantang dengan sorot ejekan yang mengerikan.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah denganmu." Inojin melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Boruto. Napasnya naik turun lantaran amarah yang seolah mencekik paru-parunya. "Tapi kenapa kau suka sekali mengolokku?"

Teriakan Inojin yang tepat di depan wajah boruto membuat bocah Uzumaki itu tak terima. Ia mendorong Shimura hingga bocah itu terjungkal dengan kepala membentur meja.

Bebrapa anak berteriak panik ketika melihat Inojin tak lagi bergerak. Mata anak itu mendadak trtutup. Mereka balik menyalahkan Boruto yang diam mematung dan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Matanya panas, ia ingin menangis mengetahui fakta tersebut.

Sebagian murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk memanggil guru. Dan sebagiannya lagi tetap brada di kelas sembari mengerumuni tubuh Inojin yang tak sadarkan diri. Lagi pula apa yang mungkin diharapkan untuk dilakukan oleh para bocah umur 7 tahun? Mreka masih tak paham cara menyelamatkan orang lain.

.

.

Sai menghela napas panjang, matanya melirik sekilas pada Ino yang sibuk dengan kupasan apelnya. Sementara itu Inojin yang sejak beberapa jam lalu sadar tak mau mengatakan apapun.

"Sudah lebih baik kan?" Pria shimura itu berusaha bertanya. Meski ia sadar telah mengulang pertanyaan itu beberapa kali.

Mata biru Inojin menatap malas ke arahnya. Menampakkan gurat kecewa sekaligus kesal di saat bersamaan.

"Sayang. Jangan diam terus seperti itu." Ino tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putranya. "Ibu tahu ini pasti rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi ibu yakin, Boruto tak benar-benar ingin melukaimu. Dia hanya bercanda, intinya dia tak sengaja melukaimu."

Mengingat hal itu membuat bocah ini malah ingin menangis terisak. Boruto bukannya tidak sengaja. Ia jelas-jelas melihat sendiri bagaimana tangan si Uzumaki mendorongnya dengan kuat. "Aku mau pindah sekolah. Aku tidak mau satu sekolah dengan Boruto." Suaranya agak bergetar.

Sai dan Ino saling menatap. Seolah meminta pendapat satu sama lain. Namun, Sai lebih dulu duduk di dekat putranya. Berdehem sebentar sebelum benar-benar siap untuk mengungkapakan maksudnya. "Kau tahu nak? Ayah dulu juga sering bertengkar dengan paman Shikamaru, tapi lihat sekarang. Kami bahkan menjadi teman akrab. Sebenarnya pertengkaran diantara teman itu hal yang wajar. Poin pentingnya adalah bagaimana cara kita memperbaiki semuanya."

Bulir-bulir bening telah turun di kedua pipi bocah pucat itu. "Kalian hanya pandai bicara. Hidup di posisiku banar-benar tidak enak. Dia terus mengolokku Yah, bahkan mengolokmu. Dan aku tidak suka." Ia ingin berteriak keras, andai ini bukan di rumah sakit.

"Hei... sudah sayang. Jangan menangis. Baiklah... kami akan berusaha bicara dengan gurumu, oke? Jangan menangis lagi." Wanita pirang itu agak panik. Tangan lentiknya mengelus kepala anak itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Sai tertegun. Tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sejujurnya ia mau-mau saja memindahkan Inojin ke sekolah lain. Namun, biayanya yang menjadi masalahnya. Sudah cukup dibebankan dengan kebutuhan sehari-hari yang seolah nyaris meretakkan punggungnya. Belum lagi jika Inojin harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit. Pekerjaannya yang hanya seorang badut tidak benar-benar bisa memenuhi semua itu. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah. Ayah dan ibu akan berbicara dengan gurumu."

Baru setelah itu tangis si bocah mulai agak mereda. Para orang tua kadang-kadang hanya terlalu takut jika anak mereka tumbuh tak bahagia. Namun, tak bgitu memikirkan jika terlalu memanjakan anak hanya akan membuat mereka makin egois. Terlepas dari semua itu, Sai dan Ino akan salalu menjawab bahwa mereka tak punya pilihan untuk tidak memenuhi keinginan putra tunggal yang begitu mereka sayangi tersebut.

.

.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sai dan Ino. Mereka benar-benar memindahkan Inojin ke sekolah lain. Anak itu terus memaksa, seolah ia lebih sengsara daripada sang ayah yang berjuang keras untuk memenuhi biaya di sekolah baru si bocah.

Di hari pertamanya sekolah. Baik Ino maupun Sai ikut mengantrkan putra mereka menuju tempat belajar barunya. Berharap segalanya akan baik-baik saja di tempat itu.

Seorang bocah perempuan menyapa Sai dengan senyuman lembut dan panggilan familiar. Gadis kecil itu mengaku bahwa Sai pernah hadir di acara ulang tahunnya. "Paman yang menjadi badut waktu itu kan?" Senyumnya menampakkn deretan gigi putihnya yang lucu.

Ada banyak pesta ulang tahun yang Sai hadiri, dan ia nyaris tak mengingat satu persatu anak yang pernah menjadi tuan rumahnya. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan senyumnya terkembamg sempurna. Meski otaknya sibuk mengingat gadis kecil tersebut.

"Namaku Sarada, Sarada Uchiha." Ucapnya penuh semangat. "Paman badut, siapa dia?" Telunjuknya mengarah pada Inojin, sementara Ino di samping putranya hanya terkikik karena gemas melihat tingkah bocah yang satu itu.

Sai berjongkok di depan si gadis rambut hitam tersebut.

Tersenyum makin lebar. "Namanya Inojin Shimura. Dia putraku."

Sarada mengangguk mengerti. "Hai Inojin. Senang brtemu denganmu." Ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Inojin meringis aneh, entah bagaimana ia tak suka melihat gadis itu mengenal ayahnya. Sejak olokan Boruto waktu itu, ia memikirkan pekerjaan ayahnya berulang kali. Lalu pada akhirnya ia menyimpulkan, jika badut ternyata lebih tepat disebut menyeramkan daripada lucu.

"Bagus, kau sekarang memiliki teman baru." Ino berkata lembut sembari mengelus helaian pirang putranya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mngatakan agar Sarada mau mnjaga Inojin, tapi setelah dipkir-pikir tak seharusnya yang perempuan malah melindungi yang laki-laki.

Hari itu Sai dan Ino tak begitu khawatir lagi jika Inojin akan bertengkar dengan siswa lain. Karena dari cara siswa-siswa itu menerima Inojin, segalanya tampak lebih baik. Sejujurnya kehadiran Sai di sekolah itu lebih mnarik perhatian. Sebab sebagian besar mereka begitu menyukai sosok Sai yang biasanya tengah memakai kostum badut dan mampu menghibur anak-anak.

Namun entah pria itu sadar atau tidak jika putranya mulai tak menyukai profesi sang ayah.

.

.

Sarada anak yang baik, dan Inojin menyukainya. Gadis itu adalah teman satu-satunya yang tak pernah memanggilnya dengan julukan apapun yang menyakitkan. Di mana pun berada, berharap tak ada orang jahil ataupun jahat itu mustahil. Meskipun menurut Sai maupun Ino di sekolah baru Inojin akan memiliki lebih banyak teman. Kenyataannya itu hanya omong kosong yang berusaha mereka besar-besarkan. Satu-satynya yang membuat Inojin tetap bertahan di sekolah itu adalah Sarada. Alasannya tak bisa ia mengerti, tapi bersama Sarada membutanya sedikit tenang dan lupa bahwa ia tak senormal anak-anak lainnya.

Suatu hari seorang anak bernama Mitsuki menumpahkan bekal makan siangnya. Inojin kesal karena anak itu tak mau minta maaf padanya. Beralasan bahwa itu hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan, jadi dia tak perlu meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak pduli, kau harus minta maaf padaku." Matanya sudah berkabut, menangis dalam situasi saat ini hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu?" Anak dengan rambut tak biasa itu mendecak. "Aku bisa menggantinya. Nanti aku akan pergi ke kantin dan mengganti bekalmu yang tumpah."

Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan si bocah Shimura. Ia hanya ingin Mitsuki meminta maaf padanya. Karena bagaimanapum juga makanan kantin tak prnah membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Ku bilang minta maaf padaku!" Ia nyaris berteriak. Wajahnya merengut karena kesal yang tak bisa ditampung. Dan ketika ia menatap bekal makannya yang tumpah ruah di lantai, hatinya terasa sakit. Padahal sang ibu sudah susah-susah bangun begitu pagi untuk membuatkannya bekal, tapi bekal itu tumpah sebelum ia sempat memakannya.

"Dasar anak manja." Alih-alih minta maaf, Mitsuki malah meninggalkannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hei... kau, kembali, Mitsuki... kembali! Kau harus minta maaf." Teriakan Sarada tak membuat anak yang barusan keluar kelas kembali, aksi itu malah membuat teman-teman kelas mereka menatap mereka dalam diam.

Inojin berjongkok. Memasukkan kembali nasi kotor yang tercecer itu ke dalam kotak makannya. Dan meski emosinya nyaris membuat dadanya sakit, ia masih berusaha keras untuk menahan linangan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

"Sudah jangan hiraukan dia." Sarada berjongkok di samping Inojin. "Nasimu sudah kotor, nanti kau ikut aku memakan bekalku saja."

Serabutan bocah Shimura itu menghapus air matanya. Menatap lekat pada iris hitam gadis kecil di hadapannya. Rasanaya damai, dan ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mendeskripsikan betapa senangnya ia memiliki teman seperti gadis Uchiha itu. Dia wanita kedua setelah sang ibu yang membuatnya merasa bahagia dan berpikir bahwa ia tak benar-benar sendirian.

Di lain hari, Mitsuki suka sekali menjulukinya mayat hidup. Itu karena wajah Inojin yang kelewat pucat dan kadang tanpa ekspresi. Awal-awal hal itu masih bisa ditoleransi dan mendiamkannya adalah cara terbaik. Tapi, ketika nama ayahnya mulai dibawa-bawa dalam masalah sepele itu. Inojin tak punya pilihan untuk tetap diam tak bereaksi.

"Ku bilang diam! Kenapa kau suka sekali menggangguku?" Ddanya naik turun. Mengimbangi napasnya yang tak teratur.

"Akhirnya kau marah juga." Anak itu tertawa senang. Gurat-gurat jahil tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Aku hanya Mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ayahmu memang cuma seorang badut, dan wajah pucatnya ketika tak sedang memakai make up banar-benar menakutkan." Ia bergidik, hanya untuk memperagakan ketakutannya.

Anak-anak lain tertawa. Dan meskipun berkali-kali Sarada mengatakan agar Mitsuki dan anak-anak lain tak lagi mengganggu Inojin, hal itu dibiarkan berlalu dan tak digubris sedikitpun.

"Kau boleh membenciku. Jangan sangkut pautkan ayahku." Ia mngusap air matanya. "Memang aku salah apa padamu? Ayahku salah apa padamu?" Sesenggukan tangisnya pecah.

Bukan simpati yang ditunjukkan Mitsuki. Dia malah tertawa keras. "Dasar cengeng." Sorakan anak-anak lain ikut menggema dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Diam!" Sarada berteriak semampu yang ia bisa. Wajahnya merah padam. Rasanya ia ingin memukul satu-persatu anak-anak nakal tersebut. "Berani kalian mengoloknya lagi. Aku akan mengadukan kalian pada pak guru Konohamaru."

Baru setelah itu tawa mereka benar-benar berhnti. Alasannya karena Konohamaru bukanlah guru biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah guru yang begitu disiplin dan tak segan-segan memukul jika mendapati ada murid yang nakal.

Sarada merasa lega ketika ancamannya banar-benar berhasil. Hal yang ia lakukan berikutnya adalah menenangkan Inojin. Ya... menenangkan dengan bujukan apapun. Karena sejauh ini ia selalu berhasil membuat Inojin tenang dan tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal buruk yang baru saja dialaminya.

.

.

Ketika olokan teman-temannya menjadi begitu sering terjadi. Diam-diam Inojin sering mengamati sang ayah. Ia hanya ingin tahu betapa pucat wajah sang ayah. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dan suatu hari ketika ia dan sang ibu tenagh duduk di teras rumah sembari membicarakan hal apa yang terjadi di sekolah, ia mulai memikirkan untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Bu..."

"Ya?" Ino yng sedari tadi berceloteh tentang masa kecilnya menatap heran ke arah putranya. Mengernyitkan kening ketika anak itu tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada apa sayang?"

Sejenak Inojin menatap lekat sang ibu. Mengagumi betapa jernih warna mata wanita itu. Dan betapa sempurna wajah di hadapannya itu. Rambut pirang yang tampak begitu halus. Alis tipis yang melengkung sempurna. Bulu mata yang lentik dan mempesona. Ya Tuhan... ibunya seperti jelmaan bidadari. "Kenapa ibu menikah dengan ayah?"

Ino semakin mengernyitkan keningnya. Kepalanya agak miring untuk merenungkan kembali pertanyaan itu. Dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum geli. "Mungkin itu takdir. Ibu brtemu dengan ayahmu juga bukan sebuah kesengajaan."

Inojin hanya diam. Ia tahu jika setelah ini, wanita itu akan berbicara panjang lebar tntang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Bukannya ia sebal atau bagaimana, tapi... mendengarkan cerita itu kelihatannya menjemukan.

"Ayahmu dulu seorang pemadam kebaran. Dan kami bertemu di toko roti saat insiden kebakaran yang nyaris meledakkan toko roti tempat ibu bekerja." Wanita ini menghela napas. "Hubungan kami semakin dekat. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menikah ketika usia kami sama-sama 23 tahun." Ia tak berniat melanjutkan. Lagipula tak ada kisah yang begitu romantis dalam hubungan mreka. Karena Sai bukan tipe pria yang akan melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti yang pernah ia pikirkan. Pria itu tipe orang yang langsung pada topik dan tak begitu suka dengan basa-basi.

"Ya... kisah yang bagus." Tak ada senyuman. Bahkan ia tak benar-benar berpikir bahwa kisah itu luar biasa. Itu hanya kisah klasik yang terdengar terlalu biasa.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau tahu?"

Inojin mendecak. "Sebenarnya bukan itu." Ia diam sejenak untuk mengamati ekspresi sang ibu. "Tadinya aku mau bertanya kenapa ibu mau mnikah dengan ayah. Apa dia spesial? Menurutku dia terlalu pucat. Dan ibu begitu cantik, tidak terlalu serasi."

Ino terkejut dengan ungkapan buah hatinya yang cukup keterlaluan itu. Namun ia pikir Inojin masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan tidak baik. "Sayang... kalau ibu tidak menikah dengan ayahmu, pasti kau tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia ini."

"Ya... lebih baik begitu. Dari pada aku harus lahir dan menjadi anaknya." Ia mengmbungkan pipi. Kekesalannya akhir- akhir ini membuatnya selalu ingin marah di setiap kesempatan.

"Ya tuhan... Inojin apa yang kau katakan?"

Sementara Ino terus menasehati putranya dengan berbagai penuturan lembut tentang betapa berdosanya seorang anak yang tidak mau mengakui orang taunya. Sai berdiri di dekat jendela tempat Ino dan Inojin berbincang. Pria itu Mematung di sana dengan perasaan sedih yang membuncah. Ada segumpal rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya, merasuk pada tiap inci pembuluh darah hingga berakhir di matanya. Meskipun ia tak sampai menangis mendengar kata-kata kasar itu, tapi matanya terasa brkabut. Sebegitu bencinya kah putranya padanya?

.

.

Hidup mereka makin susah setiap harinya. Apalagi tubuh Inojin yang makin rentan sakit dan membuatnya sering bolak-balik rumah sakit.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 8. Anak itu bilang bahwa ia menginginkan sebuah mainan robot yang harganya membuat sai terkejut. Jelas terlalu mahal baginya. Dan ia tak bisa menyanggupi si buah hati. Membuat anak itu mengamuk dan tak mau makan nyaris 2 hari. Dapat di pastikan apa yang akan trrjadi selanjutnya. Keadaannya makin buruk dan jalan satu-satunya adalah membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Inojin semakin kesal lantaran robot yang di belikan ayahnya pada hari minggu itu tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia pikir ayahnya terlalu bodoh untuk paham apa yang ia inginkan. Jlas bocah ini tak sadar jika uang tak bisa di dapat dengan mudah. Terkadang Pikiran anak-anak tak pernah dipenuhi hal-hal tentang betapa susahnya orang tua mereka berjuang untuk bisa menafkahi keluarganya. Karena dunia mereka hanya di penuhi dengan kesenangan, kesenangan dan kesenangan.

"Buang ini. Aku tidak suka." Ia melempar robot kecil yang tak terlalu mahal ke arah ayahnya. Mainan itu tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai rumah sakit.

Sai merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Matanya beralih pada mainan itu. Beberapa saat ia hanya diam seperti itu.

"Inojin... apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino brusaha tetap bersabar menghadapi kelakuan putranya yang makin buruk tiap harinya.

Pelan Sai mengambil robot kecil itu dan menatapnya. "Ayah pikir kau mungkin bisa menerima ini sampai ayah bisa mmbelikan mainan yang kau minta itu." Nada sauranya sedikit bergetar. Membuat Ino yang masih berusaha menenangkan buah hati mereka nyaris menangis karena kesedihan yang bertumpuk di hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak mau ya tidak mau." Bocah itu masih dalam pendiriannya. Tak sedikitpun sudi untuk melihat ke arah sang ayah.

Sai menghela napas panjang. Berusaha tetap menampakkan senyumnya bahkan ketika hatinya menjerit keras. "Ya sudah kalau begitu." Kakinya melangkah pelan keluar dari ruang tempat Inojin dirawat. Ia tak akan menangis bahkan jika matanya hampir tak mampu menampung genangan air itu. Baginya tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan ketimbang tangisan seorang ayah yang diperlakukan anaknya dengan buruk.

Ino mematung menatap punggung suaminya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Sai adalah orang paling sabar. Dan ia mengeluh, kenapa Inojin yang sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

.

.

Udara terasa lebih dingin di luar ruangan. Beberapa kali Sai mengusap tangannya. Berharap rasa hangat akan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik, meski nyatanya, rasa hangat itu tak pernah hinggap di telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Ino datang dari arah belakang. Berdiri di samping suaminya yang tengah memandang sebatang pohon maple yang berdiri sendirian di taman rumah sakit.

Sai menoleh. "Ku pikir kau sudah tidur."

"Belum." Ino menatap wajah Sai yang seperti bersinar di bawah lampu jingga taman. "Kau masih memikirkan sikap Inojin tadi?" Ya pastilah begitu. Tidak mungkin kata-kata menyakitkan itu bisa dilenyapkan begitu saja.

Tak ada jawaban. Sai lebih memilih menghela napas panjang ketimbang memberikan pernyataannya.

"Kau tahu Sai, ada banyak hal yang terkadang tak mampu kita pahami di dunia ini. Beberapa orang diuji dengan sakit yg teramat menyakitkan. Sebagian yang lain mendapat cobaan yang entah bagaimana rupanya. Itu adalah salah satu wujud bahwa Tuhan menyayangi makhluknya. Dia menguji bukan untuk memberikan hukuman, tapi dia menguji untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kemampuan kita untuk mengatasinya. sekaligus menunjukkan bahwa kasih sayangnya semakin tulus pada makhluknya." Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya yang mendadak terasa panas. Meski hatinya terasa sakit karena banyaknya cobaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Ia berjanji akan selalu berusaha tegar apapun yang terjadi.

Sai mengerling ke arah istrinya. Menampakkan ekspresi takjub yang terselip di antara gurat-gurat lelahnya. Istrinya tak cuma cantik fisiknya namun juga hatinya.

"Jangan mnyerah Sai. Inojin hanya perlu waktu untuk menjadi anak yang lebih baik. Aku yakin dia menjadi sedikit sensitif dan pemaksa karena tak bisa menerima keadaannya. Dia ingin menjadi normal seperti yang lainnya. Dan sayangnya itu mustahil." Jemari lentiknya mengusap matanya. Suaranya yang semula baik-baik saja mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Jangan menangis." Tangannya merangkul pundak istrinya. "Aku bisa memakluminya. Dia masih krcil. Ada saatnya di mana anak itu akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan tak akan memberontak lagi. Aku yakin itu."

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan terisak pelan.

Sai mulai menguatkan tekadnya lagi. Sejujurnya sejak menikahi Ino ia telah berjanji akan menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang baik, apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi semua ini menyangkut buah hati mreka. Jadi Sai tak lagi merasa bahwa itu adalah hal berat. Itu cuma sebuah hal kecil, masalah yang tak lebih besar dari setumpuk dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani.

.

.

Musim panas, ketika usia Inojin menginjak 9 tahun. Anak itu lagi-lagi masuk rumah sakit setelah terjengkang karena memaksakan diri ikut dalam permainan sepak bola di sekolah. Bocah itu selalu berusaha tampak baik-baik saja, seolah dirinya senormal anak-anak lainnya. Meski kenyataannya tubuhnya tak sekuat yang dibayangkan. Berapa kalipun ia menyangkal memiliki gangguan kesehatan, faktanya tubuh lelahnya nyaris tak peranh bisa diajak kompromi.

Sai menahan napas ketika menatap putranya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. D samping anak itu, istrinya duduk dan tak berhenti menangis. Ia pikir segalanya akan membaik bersamaan dengan bertambahnya usia anak itu. Tapi kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan khayalannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Tanya Ino pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan putranya dengan sayang.

Sai menelan ludah. Menghela napas panjang. Ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino. Wanita itu mudah sekali menangis dan awalnya ia pikir menyembunyikan semua akan lbih baik. Tapi... Ino juga tahu yang sebenarnya. "Inojin tidak akan sembuh 100 persen. Jantungnya mengalami kelainan bawaan. Dokter tak bisa memastikan jika umurnya akan sepanjang yang bisa mereka prediksikan."

Air mata wanita itu kembali lolos. Bibirnya bergetar ketika penglihatannya menyapu mata yang tertutup di hadapannya. Ia tak akan pernah mampu mlepas anak itu. Tak akan pernah.

"Tapi... mreka akan tetap brusaha agar Inojin bisa bertahan hidup." Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Bagaimana pun usaha manusia untuk mempertahankan segalanya, kekuatan Tuhan jauh lebih pasti. Dan jika Tuhan berkehendak mengambil Inojin dari mrreka. Hal itu lebih mudah dari pada usaha mereka mempertahankannya untuk hidup.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ino. Rasa sakit di dadanya membuatnya nyaris tak bisa melontarkan kata apapun. Apakah Tuhan begitu menyayangi keluarganya hingga membrikan cobaan sebesar ini?

"Sudah Ino... sudah... kita akan menghadapi semua ini bersama. Jangan menangis lagi." Tangannya menepuk pundak istrinya pelan. Berusaha menenangkan, meski dirinya sendiri tak kalah kacau dari wanita itu. Ada hal lain yang mnyita pikirannya. Bagaimana ia bisa melunasi biaya rumah sakit anaknya sekarang? Apakah ia harus meminjam uang lagi?

.

.

Tiap kali selesai menghibur anak-anak yang tengah merayakan ulang tahun mereka. Sai bergegas menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Inojin. Keadannya yang tak kunjung membaik membuat anak itu diharuskan tetap dirawat di rumah sakit. Sesekali ketika Ino pulang ke rumah untuk membersihakan rumah dan memasak untuknya, maka ia yang harus menjaga bocah tersebut.

Lama kelamaan melihat betapa menyedihkannya keadaan anak itu membuat Sai ingin menghiburnya. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit melihat wajah pucat buah hatinya yang makin pucat. Kenapa putranya harus menderita seperti itu. Bahkan jika bisa ia memohon pada Tuhan agar dirinya saja yang sakit dan putranya dibiarkan sehat. Ia ingin mlihat Inojin bisa menikmati masa kecilnya bersama teman-temannya. Berlari-lari di lapangan ujung kota untuk bermain layang-layang, atau mengejar bola dengan bertelanjang kaki. Betapa bahagianya orang tua yang memiliki anak sehat seperti yang ia bayangkan tersebut. Nyatanya ia selalu hanya berangan-angan.

.

.

Sore itu, ketika Ino masih belum kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia berniat menghibur Inojin dengan kostum badutnya. Jika anak-anak lain di luar sana tertawa melihat badut, besar kemungkinan bahwa Inojin pun akan merasa terhibur. Ya... ia harus mencobanya.

Namun, di luar dugaan. Ketika Sai berdiri di hadapan putranya dengan kostum badut. Anak itu malah mengubah arah pandangannya. Berbaring Membelakangi sang ayah. Bibirnya tertutup rapat dengan mata yang setengah melamun. Sai tak menyerah, ia berjalan ke arah tatapan Inojin. Lagi-lagi anak itu mengubah arah pandangnya.

Oke... ia tahu, itu tak berhasil. Maka dengan gerakan lemas tangannya mulai melepas kostum itu. Berdiri terpaku dan menatap punggung Inojin. Betapa ringkih tubuh kecil itu. Tapi kenapa beban penyakitnya tak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah? Kenapa Tuhan membebaninya dengan penyakit itu? Salah apa yang pernah dilakukan bocah kecilnya di masa lalu? atau dosa apa yang pernah ia atau Ino lakukan?

Meski menghibur dengan mengenakan kostum badut tak berhasil membuat anaknya tertawa. Ia tak menyerah, pikirannya tengah sibuk mencari cara untuk menyusun rencana. Ia mungkin bisa melakukan hal lain. Bukankah kesukaan seorang anak tidak slalu sama. Jika anak-anak lain menyukai badut, barangkali Inojin tak menyukainya. Ya itu mungkin benar.

.

.

"Ya, hanya itu yang kupunya." Shikamaru menyerahkan beberapa tumpuk uang pada Sai. "Tapi jangan khawatir, kau tak perlu mengmbalikan secepatnya. Kembalikan jika kau benar-benar memiliki uang saja." Sai begitu tampak lelah di hadapannya. Dan ia tahu apa yang telah dialami teman baiknya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru. Awalnya aku bingung mau meminjam pada siapa. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Tidak berapa lama setelah itu. Sai pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit dan menemui Ino serta Inojin.

Shikamaru hanya melepas kepergiannya dengan anggukan dan rasa iba yang begitu dalam.

Sementara itu. Sai tak benar-benar pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia mampir ke toko mainan. Mencari mainan robot terbaru yang mungkin akan membuat Inojin merasa senang. Ia bertanya pada si pelayan toko dan pada akhirnya benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan pelan dan senyum yang terkembang sempurna ia melangkahkan kaki keluar toko mainan.

Ketika melewati toko bunga, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membeli sebuket mawar untuk Ino. Maka ia langkahkan kaki lelahnya ke sana. Berbicara dengan semangat yang terasa memenuhi ubun-ubunnnya pada si penjual bunga. Dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia keluar dari toko bunga dengan senyum yang lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya.

Sai membayangkan Inojin akan tersenyum memeluknya, kemudian Ino akan bilang bahwa tak ada pria yang lebih romantis dibanding dirinya. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Lagi pula entah kenapa ia merasa tak memliki banyak waktu lagi untuk wejudkan banyak hal dalam hidupnya.

Pria shimura itu brdiri bersama para pejalan kaki lain yang hendak menyeberang. Kerumunan padat itu tengah menanti lampu tanda menyeberang bagi pejalan kaki menyala dengan gumaman tak sabar. Sebagian menggerutu karena merasa akan pulang terlambat, sementara sebagian lagi mengumpat karena tak sabar. Dan ketika lampu tanda menyeberang benar-benar menyala, kerumunan itu mulai berjalan melintasi jalanan yang luas. Sai tak ketinggalan, ia merasa lega ketika telah sampai di ujung lain jalanan.

Namun, rasa leganya mendadak sirna ketika tahu bahwa sebagian mawarnya tercecer di tengah jalan. Ia bergumam kesal. Bagaimana mungkin si pemilik toko bunga itu tak becus mengemas bunga pesanannya. Matanya bergulir ke arah lampu yang masih menunjukkan lambang pejalan kaki. Sai berlari ke tengah jalanan yang baru saja ia lewati. Merasa beruntung lagi ketika tangannya sempat memegang bunganya yang tercecer di jalanan. Tapi hal berikutnya yang terjadi benar-benar di luar perhitungannya. lampu berubah menjadi hijau secepat yang bisa dibayangkan. Mobil yang datang dari belakang mobil lain tak sempat melihatnya.

Tubuh Sai terpental jauh. Kepalanya membentur aspal yang keras. Hal terakhir ia ingat adalah teriakan orang-orang, kemudian entah kenapa bayangan masa lalunya kembali terulang. Ia mendengar suara tangis Inojin ketika baru lahir. Tangis haru Ino dan senyumnya sendiri yang masih teringat begitu pekat. Lalu Inojin tumbuh menjadi bocah yang lucu. Mereka memasukkannya ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak ketika usia Inojin 4 tahun. Lalu perlahan kesadarnnya hilang. Sebuah bayangan putih merengut segalanya.

Jalanan macet. Teriakan orang-orang bersahut-sahutan dari ujung timur hingga barat. Para wanita panik dan hanya bisa bicara dengan nada histeris. Sementara sebagian pria dewasa mulai mendekati tubuh Sai yang berlumuran darah. Mainan robot yang hendak ia berikan pada putranya masih tergenggam di tangannya yang longgar. Tapi bunga mawar merah itu tercecer mengenaskan di hitamnya aspal jalanan. Sebagiannya terlindas ban mobil yang menabrak pria Shimura Yang malang tersebut.

.

.

Kabar tentang Sai yang mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan nyawanya beredar dengan cepat. Seperti peluru yang melesat. Ino merasa pikirannya hancur saat itu juga. Beberapa kali tubuhnya kehilngan keseimbangan dan pingsan. Temn-temannya seperti Temari dan Hinata hadir di sana untuk menenangkanya.

Sementara itu Inojin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit masih tak percaya dengan kabar tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin sang ayah yang siang tadi dilihatnya masih penuh senyum kini telah kehilangan nyawanya. Bahkan rasa usapan tangan pria itu di kepalanya masih begitu baru. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit dan mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Shimura sai tidak benar-benar mati kan?

.

.

"Aku menemukan ini. Dia menggenggamnya." Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Duduk di dekat bocah kecil itu sembari mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kantong plastik. "Kupikir ini untukmu."

Inojin membiarkan air matanya berlinangan. Sementara tangannya menerima uluran benda itu. Gerakannya begitu pelan saat membuka apa isi dari kotak yang dibawa Shikamaru untuknya itu. "Robot?" Tangisnya makin terdengar keras.

Tangan Shikamaru mengelus kepala anak itu. "Sudah... jangan menangis lagi. Ayahmu akan makin sedih jika kau seperti ini. Relakan dia agar dia tenang di sana." Meski sejujurnya ia merasa begitu kehilangan sosok Shimura sai. Di mana mreka dulu berjuang bersama ketika masih SMA. Mengalami banyak hal sedih dan bahagia bersama-sama. Hingga akhirnya Sai memlih menikahi Ino dan dirinya menikahi Temari yang merupaka gadis dari kota sebelah. "Kau tahu Inojin... kadang kita tidak pernah menayadri betapa berharganya seseorang sampai kita kehilangan orang tersebut."

Tak ada jawaban. Inojin menggenggam erat mainan itu hingga rasanya ia kesal bercampur sedih. Kenapa ayahnya tak bilang jika akan mati. Kenapa ayahnya bgitu cepat meninggalkannya. Kenapa ayahnya malah memblikannya robot terbaru ini sebelum meninggalkannya dan terlalu banyak kenapa yang kebanyakan tak masuk akal untuk dipertanyakan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi."

Malam itu ia melihat betapa menyedihkannya mayat sang ayah. Wajah pucatnya tampak lelah namun damai disaat yang bersamaan. Apakah ayahnya tengah melihatnya diatas sana? Bocah itu masih menangis dan Shikamru dengan sabar terus menenangkannya.

Banyak kenangan berkelebat di benaknya. Bagaimana masa kecilnya yang begitu menyenangkan ia habiskan bersama sang ayah. Pria yang menurutnya adalah sosok pahlawan yang jarang disadari. Paman Shikamarunya benar, kita tidak pernah menyadari betapa pentingnya seseorang sampai kita kehilangannya. Seperti yang ia alami. Tapi penyesalan terbesarnya adalah ia sering mengacuhkan sang ayah. Selalu mengeluh kenapa memiliki ayah seperti Shimura Sai yang pucat. Sikapnya pada ayahnya juga begitu buruk. Ia menyesali semuanya, semuanya.

.

.

Musim panas masih tersisa. Matahri yang bersinar atas langit menunjukkan senyumnya yang merekah luar biasa. Awan-awan tipis tertiup angin ke arah selatan. semntara kicauan burung di dahan-dahan pohon terdengar merdu, mengalun bersama udara hangat yang terpancar tiap siang.

Inojin menatap keluar jendela. Secarik kertas dan papan kayu terletak di hadapannya. Tangannya tengah memegang pena dengan erat. Detik berikutnya ia menggerakkan pena itu agar menggoreskan sejumlah kata di kertas putih miliknya.

'Dear ayah...

Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah bersyukur telah memilikimu. Maafkan aku yang salalu nakal dan tidak pernah menjadi anak yang baik. Kadang-kadang aku menyesal telah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk. Tapi entah bagaimana sikapku memang sulit dikendalikan tiap kali berada di hadapanmu.

Yah... aku rindu padamu. Aku rindu senyummu yang biasanya hadir menyambut tiap hari-hariku. Aku rindu candaanmu yang kadang tak lucu. Aku rindu semuanya tentangmu.

Akhir-akhir ini ibu jadi sering diam dan menangis sendirian. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu tapi tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Wanita itu makin kurus tiap harinya. Dan aku khawatir, bagaimana jika ibu juga akan sakit. Siapa nanti yang akan merawatku dan menghiburku saat sedih?

Yah... aku tidak tahu kenapa Tuhan mengambilmu begitu cepat. Apakah ini hukuman untukku karena tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Atau karena ayah memang seharusnya pergi karena Tuhan merindukan ayah. Aku bosan di sini yah, kadang aku berharap kau hidup lagi. Dan orang-orang cuma membual soal kematianmu. Tapi berapa Kalipun harapan itu muncul. Semuanya tidak pernah seperti yang aku pikirkan.

Yah...terima kasih untuk robotnya. Aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dan tidak akan merusaknya.

Terakhir aku mau katakan bahwa aku sayang ayah. Ayah adalah ayah terbaik di dunia.'

Inojin menghntikan aksi tangannya dan menangis sesenggukan. Matanya benar-benar sakit dan tak mampu lagi menahan linangan air matanya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Sang ibu yang baru masuk ke ruang tempatnya dirawat tampak panik. Dan buru-buru mendekat.

Bocah pirang itu melipat suratnya. "Ibu belikan aku balon. Aku ingin mengirim surat untuk ayah."

Ino terkejut dengan prnyataan itu. Ia merasakan dadanya kembali sesak. Namun berusaha keras menanhan air matanya agar tak turun. Apapun lah demi Inojin. Meskipun keinginan putranya tampak mustahil tapi ia mengangguk. Mereka akan mengirim surat untuk Sai. Surat yang tidak akan pernah sampai.

.

.

Ada segurat rasa puas ketika melihat balon berwarna ungu itu melayang semakin tinggi dengan surat yang terikat di bawahnya. Senyum Inojin mengembang sempurna. Semntara Ino tak henti-hentinya mengusap air mata. Karena tak memungkinkan untuk pergi ke lapangan ujung kota, maka mereka melepaskan balon itu di taman rumah sakit yang cukup luas.

Angin yang bertiup ke arah barat membawa serta balon yang semakin melambung tinggi tersebut. Ukurannya semakin kecil dan kecil.

"Aku brharap ayah benar-benar akan membacanya."

Ino menoleh ke arah putranya. Masih melihat ekspresi pengharapan yang luar biasa besar di wajah kecil itu. Ia menahan kuat-kuat suara isakannya. "Apa yang kau tulis sayang?"

Anak itu masih sibuk menatap balonnya yang nyaris menyeruoai titik di angkasa yang luas. "Aku bilang bahwa aku sayang ayah. Ayah adalah ayah terbaik di dunia."

Ino menggigjt bibirnya. Kenapa baru sekarang Inojin mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu jika anak itu sebenarnya menyayangi Sai dengan tulus.

END

 **haduh... yg ini kok kayanya hancur banget, entahlah... semoga tdk terlalu mengecewakan. sebenarnya aku sempat ragu untuk upload yg bagian ini tapi... ya sudahlah terpaksa aku upload aja.**

 **maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan dan typo bertebaran, dan makasih buat yg udah mau baca fic ini. jangan lupa review, berikan kritik dan saran kalian.**


	4. chapter 4 : The One

**The Best Father In The World**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Chapter 4 : The One

Sasuke and Sarada

.

.

Nyaris pukul 9 malam ketika Sarada menginjakkan kakinya di teras rumah. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat lengkap di tubuhnya. Beberapa saat ia hanya mematung karena takut jika ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul dan menceramahinya dengan berbagai nasehat yang lebih mirip gertakan.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Semoga kakinya bisa melangkah dengan cepat, lalu ia bisa sampai kamar tanpa ketahuan pria pemarah itu. Ya... hal itu patut dicoba.

Namun, segalanya tak sesuai rencana. Baru juga kakinya melangkah namun suara baritone sang ayah sudah menyusup ke gendang telinganya.

"Harusnya jam pulangmu sudah lebih dari 5 jam lalu. Kenapa terlambat?" Iris hitam sang ayah menatapnya lekat. Membuat nyali gadis remaja itu makin menciut.

"Itu yah...mmm... tadi-"

"Jawab yang benar!"

Sarada berjingkat. Suara ayahnya selalu saja membuatnya terkejut. Entah bagaimana ia sanggup hidup bersama pria kolot dan keras seperti sang ayah. "Aku dari perpustakaan yah." Ia memelankan suaranya. Nyaris menangis karena ketakutan.

"Kau tahu jika seorang gadis tak baik keluyuran malam-malam, kau pikir ayah tak ke perpustakaan untuk mencarimu? Nyatanya kau tidak ada di sana. Pergi kemana kau?" Gurat-gurat marah tampak jelas menghiasi wajah pria itu.

"Aku... aku..." Sarada tak mampu menjawab. Tangisnya pecah dan seolah dadanya terlalu sakit untuk mengungcapkan apa maksudnya. Bibirnya bergetar, tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Hal seperti ini nyaris selalu terjadi, gadis itu merasa terbiasa dengan kemarahan ayahnya yang tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasannya.

"Masuk kamar sekarang! Dan sebagai hukumannya ayah akan memotong uang jajanmu." Tangannya dengan gerakan tegas mengarah ke kamar putrinya.

Tanpa di suruh lagi, si gadis yang masih menangis segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan pelan dan segera membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Menangis di sana seolah tangisannya tak akan berhenti.

Ia merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus tinggal dengan sang ayah? Kenapa ibunya pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli padnya. Jika saja ia tahu di mana ibunya, mungkin pilihan terbaik adalah memilih tinggal dengan wanita itu. Tapi sayangnya ia malah tidak tahu bagaimana paras sang ibu. Sebab ayahnya tak pernah menyimpan foto wanita itu. Hal yang selalu pria tersebut katakan ketika ia bertanya tentang bagaimana wajah sang ibu adalah, 'wanita sialan itu tak patut diingat'. Ya... kadang ia berpikir barangkali ibunya pergi meninggalkannya juga karena sang ayah yang kelewat temperamen.

Malam itu ia malah tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Tubuh lelahnya tak lagi bisa diajak kompromi. Sebenarnya ia tak bohong jika dari perpustakaan kota. Hanya saja ia sempat mampir ke rumah teman untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya di sana. Barangkali ayahnya sampai di perpustakaan ketika ia telah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sasuke membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih. Namun, ketika pertama kali membuka pintu kamar putrinya, ia mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk menyuruh gadis itu makan. Sebab anak itu tampak begitu kelelahan. Tangannya dengan pelan kembali menutup pintu. Sejujurnya, sasuke hanya terlalu khawatir hingga tak mampu mengkondisikan emosi negatifnya.

.

.

"Ayahmu marah-marah lagi?" Izumi, sang bibi bertanya di tengah kesibukannya memasukkan sayur-sayuran segar ke dalam kulkas.

Sarada yang bertumpu dagu, hanya menatap sekilas ke arah sang bibi. "Mungkin itu salah satu hobinya." Dia merengut kesal. Beruntungnya sang ayah telah berangkat bekerja. Meskipun ini hari minggu tapi entah acara apa yang membuat sang ayah tetap pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia masih sempat mengerling ke arah sang keponakan. "Dia hanya terlalu khawatir padamu." Ia menarik napas panjang, kembali menutup kulkas ketika tak ada lagi yang perlu dimasukkan. "Kau tahu. Trauma yang berlebihan." Ia duduk di dekat Sarada.

Gadis itu tak lantas bertanya. Ia hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang bibi.

"Ayah dan ibumu menikah di usia yang terlalu muda. Setelah melahirkanmu wanita itu malah kabur dengan pria lain. Aku pikir wanita itu memang kurang ajar. Apa yang kurang dari Sasuke? Dia tampan dan waktu itu dia juga cukup mapan untuk menjadi pemimpin rumah tangga yang baik. Dan aku masih ingat, dia tak sekeras sekarang." Wajah Izumi begitu serius ketika kata demi kata mulai terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia bisa menjadi semengerikan sekarang?" Sarada antusias bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Dia mengalami sejenis trauma, mungkin. Trauma akan kehilangan wanita yang disayanginya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi... dia menggenggammu terlalu erat." Matanya yang menawan tak lepas dari wajah manis di sampingnya.

"Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa ayah tak benar-benar mencintai ibu." Ia melihat sorot mata sang bibi yang menyiratkan pertanyaan. "Dia selalu menyebut ibu wanita brengsek, wanita sialan, jalang dan entahlah lainnya aku lupa."

"Dia masih tak bisa menerima ibumu meninggalkannya. Ya sudahlah... bibi memang tak berhak ikut campur urusannya." Izumi berdiri dari kursi. menyebabkan suara decitan pelan yang tak begitu di sadari. "Yang jelas, dia menyayangimu."

Sarada tak menjawab. Ia tak benar-benar tahu ungkapan itu sungguhan atau tidak. Lagipula ayahnya tak pernah berkata demikian. Jelas pria itu terlalu enggan untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi putrinya.

"Bibi harus segera pulang. Sesekali bermainlah ke rumah kami. Paman Itachimu merindukanmu." Jemari lentiknya mengelus pelan kepala sang keponakan.

"Lalu kenapa paman Itachi tidak kemari saja?"

"Ya Tuhan... anak ini. Pamanmu mana tahu kapan kau memiliki waktu luang. Dan lagi, kadang dia terlalu sibuk untuk bisa keluar dan berkunjung kemari." Izumi sudah hampir keluar dari ruang makan.

"Dan bibi menyuruhku ke sana? Paman mungkin terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menemuiku." Ia mulai berdiri, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum berjalan mengikuti bibinya yang menuju pintu keluar.

"Entahlah... kau sebagai keponakan yang baik seharusnya tidak memperlakukan pamanmu seperti itu. Dia selalu bilang bahwa kau adalah keponakan yang paling disayanginya."

Sarada berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatap Izumi yang mulai menaiki motornya. "Lain kali jika sempat aku akan berkunjung ke rumah kalian." Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana mungkin Itachi tak menyayanginya. Pasalnya keponakan yang dimiliki pamannya hanya dia seorang.

"Ya sudah, bibi pulang sekarang." Wanita itu mulai menyalakan motornya.

"Hati-hati bi." Tak yakin juga sang bibi akan mendengarnya. Sebab kalimatnya terlalu pelan untuk bisa didengar. Setelah wanita itu menghilang di tikungan jalan bersama motornya, Sarada baru masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Sarada mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup bagus. Lagipula ini akan mnjadi malam yang menyenangkan, di mana satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan akhirnya nyaris bisa dilakukan. Sejak siang tadi, ia dan teman-temannya sudah berencana pergi ke karnaval. Kebetulan sang ayah bilang bahwa malam ini dia pulang telat karena harus lembur.

Ia mengambil tas selempang kecilnya, mengecek jam tangannya sekali lagi. Dan helaan napasnya terdengar lega ketika masih mendapati pukul 18.35 di sana.

Langkahnya pelan ketika keluar dari kamar, lagipula apa yang harus ia khawatirkan? Sementara jam pulang sang ayah masih tersisa sekitar 5 jam lagi.

Namun, segalanya tak sama lagi ktika suara derap sepatu terdengar menggema di ruang tamu. Gadis muda itu merasakan aliran darahnya terasa begitu nyata, jantungnya brdegup semakin cepat, dan rasa panas mendadak memenuhi ubun-ubunnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin segera lari dari tempat itu, namun keinginan lainnya adalah bersemhunyi di balik pintu. Tapi waktu tak memberikannya banyak kesempatan. Belum sempat kakinya kembali melangkah, sosok sang ayah sudah berdiri tegak di tengah ruang tamu.

Alis pria itu terangkat, keningnya berkerut menunjukkan keheranannya saat menangkap putrinya dengan dandanan cantik berdiri mematung di pintu masuk antara dapur dan ruang tengah.

"A..ayah?" Matanya membulat, otaknya bekerja begitu lamban hingga membuatnya ketakutan jika tiba-tiba sang ayah bertanya tempat yang akan ia tuju.

"Mau kemana?"

Ia sudah menduga jika pertanyaan itu yang akan terlontar. Dan kepulangan sang ayah yang begitu cepat benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, mengingat jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat hingga rasanya seperti akan melompat dari rongganya. "Aku... kupikir, kupikir ayah akan, ayah akan mengizinkanku..mmm... pergi ke karnaval." Ia mencicit seperti seekor tikus yang tertangkap basah namun tak bisa berkutik untuk melarikan diri.

Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah putrinya, menatap lebih dekat anak itu Hingga ia bisa melihat ujung rambut anak itu tampak gemetaran. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, ayah tidak mengizinkanmu pergi."

Meski tahu jawabannya akan seperti itu, entah kenapa mata gadis itu tetap terbelalak terkejut. "Tapi... tapi yah, aku, aku sudah..." matanya terasa berkabut mengingat janjinya yang begitu bermuluk muluk pada teman-temannya.

"Tidak ya tidak, kau mngerti? Lagipula ini malam, nak. Tidak baik anak perempuan keluyuran malam-malam begini." Tatapannya tajam, mengikis keberanian putrinya yang semakin menipis.

Sampai kapan ayahnya akan berkata demikian, ia sudah 17 tahun, demi Tuhan... ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang jika keluar rumah di malam hari akan tersesat. Dan lagi, betapa konyol peraturan dari pria kolot macam Sasuke. Yang hanya menyuruh belajar, belajar dan belajar, oh... anak muda butuh untuk sedikit bersenang-senang kan? Lagipula yang ia inginkan cukup sederhana, hanya pergi ke karnaval. Bukan pergi tidak jelas dan terpengaruh gaya hidup bebas yang melanggar banyak norma.

"Masuk ke kamrmu!" Tangannya mnunjuk ke arah kamar putrinya. Wajahnya yang lelah menunjukkan betapa tidak inginnya ia berdebat malam ini, karena yang diinginkannya adalah istirahat, ya istirahat.

"Tapi ayah..."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Masuk ke kamarmu!" Ia membentak, wajahnya kian mengeras.

Sarada tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang ayah yang berlebihan. Dan kali ini ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Dengan langkah kesal yang berusaha ia tutupi, ia menuju kamar. Menangis pelan setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia benci Sasuke, ia benci laki-laki itu. Dan kenapa Tuhan menakdirkannya menjadi anak pria keras kepala seperti sang ayah, yang egoisnya bukan main. Apa salahnya pergi ke karnaval bersama teman-teman dekatnya? Itu kedengaran bukan hal yang membahayakan kan?

Tangannya lemas ketika mengetikkan sebaris pesan pada teman-teman dekatnya bahwa ia tak jadi ikut ke karnaval. Ayahnya marah, dan itu satu-satunya alasan masuk akal yang bisa ia berikan, karena sifat pria itu sudah umum di kalangan teman-temannya.

.

.

"Kupikir ini bagus." Sarada berucap sembari menunjuk sebuah sepatu olah raga berwarna putih dengan selingan warna biru tua. Tampak cukup elegan dan berkelas.

Boruto yang semula masih mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap etalase yang memajang sepatu-sepatu yang tampak mengagumkan, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunujuk si gadis. Tersenyum tipis sembari berucap. "Menurutmu begitu?" Ketika mendapti anggukan dari lawan bicaranya, ia tak lagi bingung untuk memilih. Tangannya mulai meraih benda tersebut dan membawanya menuju kasir.

Sementara itu, Sarada tetap menunggu sembari mengamati beberapa sepatu yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. Karena tak sampai 3 menit, pria itu sudah kembali ke sampingnya dengan wajah yang lebih ceria.

"Tidak sia-sia aku mengajakmu untuk menemaniku, wanita di kasir itu juga bilang jika, aku tak salah pilih sepatu." Komentarnya seolah Sarada baru saja memenangkan lotre untuknya.

"Benarkah?" Mau tak mau, senyumnya ikut terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk, lalu menarik pelan tangan gadis di sampingnnya itu. "Sekarang ayo pulang, aku antar ya."

"Eh, tapi..."

Tidak mempedulikan keraguan yang terpancar dari sorot lawan bicaranya, Boruto tetap menggandeng tangan gadis itu hingga membuatnya gugup mendadak.

Namun sebuah suara familiar menggertak mereka. Suara seorang laki-laki yang sarada kenal sebagai Sasuke, dan ia tak habis pikir, kenapa pria itu ada di tempat ini?

"Lepaskan tangan anakku!" Nada suaranya begitu dingin, hingga membuat si bocah Uzumaki segera menuruti perintah tersebut.

Sarada merasakan jantungnya seperti melompat-lompat dalam rongga dadanya. Rasa tak nyaman akibat kehadiran sang ayah nyaris membuat perutnya keram. Belum lagi ketakutannya jika ayahnya akan memarahi Boruto habis-habisan.

Boruto tak mampu mengatakn apapun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sembari berharap ini akan cepat berakhir. Pasalnya ia tak pernah menyangka jika gertakan ayah Sarada sudah mampu membutanya gemetaran. Bukan omong kosong jika tuan Uchiha ternyata memiliki sifat yang begitu keras, seperti yang dibicarakan teman-temannya.

"A-ayah, bagaimana..." tak sempat kalimatnya selesai sang ayah sudah lebih dulu memotong.

"Kemari!" Ia dengan paksa menarik tangan putrinya ke sampingnya. Menatapnya tajam, seolah mata dengan iris hitam itu mampu membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya. "Dan kau." Telunjuknya mengarah pada Boruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Beraninya kau menggandeng tangan anakku, selain itu kau juga terlalu berani membawanya keluar tanpa seizinku." Napasnya memburu, dia jauh lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan banteng yang sedang marah.

"Aku, aku, aku minta... maaf paman." Bocah itu membungkuk beberapa kali, sebelum berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu, namun ketika posisinya cukup jauh, dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar lagi hingga akhirnya berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Jelas, Sasuke membuatnya takut.

Sarada merengut, merasa malu, takut sekaligus sedih di saat bersamaan. Ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan, banyak temannya yang berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Alasannya sederhana, mereka takut jika berurusan dengan ayah si gadis. Karena pria itu begitu keras dan terlalu kolot.

"Ayah..."

"Ayo pulang!" Kali ini nadanya tidak setinggi tadi. Dan dengan pelan pandangannya yang semula mengikuti arah kepergian Boruto mulai melirik putri semata wayangnya. "Ayah melarangmu bergaul dengan bocah seperti dia!"

Sarada mendengus sembari mengikuti langkah sang ayah. Ayahnya nyaris selalu bilang seperti itu tiap kali teman Sarada memiliki sifat yang tak sesuai dengan kriterianya. Oh demi Tuhan, mungkin Sasuke memang pantas tak bergaul dengan siapapun. Karena pria itu terlalu egois untuk mau paham bahwa setiap orang memiliki karakternya yang berbeda, dan diantara karakter itu, bisa saja sebagian baik dan sebagiannya lagi tidak. Namun, kadang yang terpenting menjadi seseorang yang terlalu pemilih membuatmu sulit berteman dengan siapapun.

"Dengarkan ayah, pulang sekolah harus segera pulang. Bukan keluyuran seperti tadi, kau punya rumah, dan kau juga hafal jalannya, kenapa mesti pergi tidak jelas bersama bocah laki-laki sok pemberani seperti anak tadi."

Sarada tetap diam. Benci mendengar nasehat semacam itu selalu terlontar dari mulut menyebalkan sang ayah. Lagipula kenapa juga pria itu ada di tempat ini, bukankah dia harus bekerja? Setelah beberapa saat mengamati, ternyata ayahnya membawa sekantong plastik roti dan selai. Mungkinkah pria itu pulang cepat dari tempat kerjanya, kemudian pergi ke minimarket? Ah, kenapa juga ia harus peduli. Yang jelas saat ini, ia benci laki-laki itu. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan ayah seperti pria itu? Dan kenapa juga ibunya meninggalkannya tinggal bersama orang yang terlalu keras mendidiknya, hingga membuatnya lelah untuk hidup lagi.

Serentetan kalimat Sasuke masih saja menghujaninya ketika langkah-langkah mereka mendepak di paving jalanan. Tapi, Sarada memilih merutuki nasibnya ketimbang mendengarkan nasehat itu dengan sukarela. Tanpa sadar, air matanya telah meleleh.

.

.

"Semoga saja ada, semoga saja." Mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kalimat itu sementara tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari sang ayah. Berharap pria itu tak segera pulang, kemudian memergokinya tengah melakukan hal tak seharusnya seperti saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan... di mana ayah meletakkannya, jangan sampai dia membuang semua foto ibu." Ia cemas bukan main, dan lagi jantungnya yang tak berhenti bertalu-talu, membuat tubuhnya merasa sedikit panas karena gemetar.

Kali ini ia beralih ke lemari dekat tempat tidur Sasuke, berdoa berkali-kali agar menemukan foto wanita yang sejak lama ingin di ketahuinya tersebut. Napasnya memburu sementara tangannya tak berhenti menggeledah tiap ruang dalam lemari itu, hingga ketika tangannya tak sengaja menarik sebuah dokumen, secarik foto usang jatuh ke lantai. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sarada untuk menyadari hal tersebut, dan matanya berhenti berkedip selama beberapa detik hingga tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil benda itu.

Foto tersebut memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang tersenyum tipis, bunga terselip di belakang telinganya. Dia memiliki rambut sebahu dengan warna merah muda pucat, dan mata hijaunya terlihat begitu memukau. "Cantik sekali."

Sesuatu dalam hatinya begitu yakin jika itu adalah foto wanita yang tengah ia cari, maka dengan gerakan tergesa, gadis itu berusaha membereskan semua benda yang sejak tadi ia porak-porandakan. Sebelum sang ayah pulang, ia harus sudah menghilangkan jejak.

Malam itu, ia memilih tak keluar kamar sama sekali. Membiarkan ayahnya beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk menyuruhnya makan malam. Tapi demi Tuhan, Sarada makin tak suka dengan sikap sok perhatian sang ayah. Ia lebih memilih bergelung di dalam selimut sembari menatap foto kusam di genggamannya. "Benarkah kau adalah ibuku?"

.

.

Sarada menghela napas panjang. Mengalungkan tas selempangnya hingga mengait pada pundak kurusnya. Ketika ia baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar, ia telah melihat sang ayah duduk santai dengan TV yang menyala. Acara berita pagi di hari Minggu tak pernah ia lewatkan. Sebab, kapan lagi bisa menikmati hari libur, sementara nyaris setiap hari ia disibukkan dengan urusan kantor.

"Mau kemana?" Seperti biasa, nada pertanyaan itu tak pernah terdengar menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin ke rumah paman Itachi." Jawabnya singkat, berharap sang ayah akan percaya.

"Kau coba berbohong, nak?" Meski matanya tetap fokus ke arah layar TV. Tapi Sarada bisa merasakan tatapan tajam sang ayah yang terasa mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak bohong yah, kah bisa menelfon paman Itachi nanti. Aku benar-benar akan ke sana, karena paman bilang, dia merindukanku." Ia mengembungkan pipinya. Kesal dengan sikap ayahnya yang berlebihan, lagipula ia tak akan melibatkan temannya lagi dalam urusannya, karena akibatnya bisa fatal. Ayahnya yang pemarah bisa saja memarahi satu-persatu dari mereka hingga putrinya tak lagi memiliki teman untuk bergaul.

Kali ini, pria itu tertarik untuk menatap ke arah anak gadisnya. Mengamati ekspresi putrinya dengan tatapan serius. "Dan jika kau bohong?"

Sarada menghela napas panjang. "Jika aku bohong, ayah boleh tak memberiku uang saku selama sebulan." Mengesalkan sekali.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Deal."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Sampaikan salam ayah pada paman dan bibimu." Sasuke berteriak ketika putrinya sudah hampir keluar dari pintu depan. Kendati demikian, suaranya yang memekakkan masih terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu.

"Ya, baiklah akan aku sampaikan." Jika saja Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang ingin ia ketahui hingga mau repot-repot datang ke rumah pamannya. Mungkin ia akan di kurung di rumah sampai bertahun-tahun. Dan ia bergidik membayangkannya.

.

.

Itachi tengah membaca koran ketika Sarada sampai di sana, pria itu tersenyum lebar melihat keponakan tersayangnya datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dulu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau datang tiba-tiba sekali." Uchiha sulung ini melipat korannya, dan berdiri sembari memberikan pelukan singkat pada sang keponakan.

Sarada tersenyum. "Aku merindukan paman dan bibi."

"Bibimu ada di dalam." Pria itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan Sarada yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Izumi... Sarada datang."

"Iya, iya..." wanita itu keluar dari dapur dengan ponsel yang tergenggam di tangannya. "Ayahmu barusan menelfon, memastikan apakah kau sudah sampai di sini atau belum."

Gadis itu mendecak, duduk di kursi ruang makan dengan pandangan kesal. "Ayah mungkin berpikir aku membohonginya."

Itachi terkekeh dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Dia benar-benar menyayangimu."

Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sang paman. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin menyenangkan menjadi anak dari pamannya. Pria itu cukup sabar dan pengertian, sikapnya 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan sang ayah. Lagipula paman dan bibinya juga belum dikaruniai anak hingga detik ini.

"Paman sendiri tidak habis pikir, Sasuke yang dulunya penakut dan cengeng sekarang menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat keras." Dia menggeleng beberapa kali.

Izumi mengulurkan ponsel ke arah sang suami. "Kabarkan padanya jika Sarada sudah sampai di sini. Dan katakan juga, kadang-kadang dia juga harus memberi putrinya sedikit kebebasan." Setelah ponsel itu diterima oleh Itachi, kali ini pandangannya fokus ke arah sang keponakan. "Mau bantu bibi membuat kue?"

Dengan semangat gadis itu mengangguk, buru-buru mengikuti langkah sang bibi menuju ke dapur.

Sementara sang paman, mulai sibuk berbincang dengan ayahnya lewat telfon.

"Sudahlah, jangan diambil hati. Ayahmu terlalu berlebihan menyayangimu, dan seharusnya kau bersyukur." Wanita itu menuju ke arah kulkas, mengeluarkan sekotak telur dan membawanya ke arah meja. "Dia takut kehilanganmu seperti dia kehilangan ibumu, maka tidak ada cara lain selain menggenggammu dengan erat."

Sedari tadi Sarada mengamati sang bibi yang mondar-mandir di dapur dan menyiapkan segala bahan untuk kue yang akan mereka buat. "Ayah terlalu keras kepala untuk tetap dipertahankan, mungkin ibu tidak salah telah meninggalkannya. Hal menyedihkannya Kenapa dia tidak membawaku juga?"

Tak habis pikir dengan jawaban keponakannya, Izumi menghentikan kegiatannya menuangkan tepung ke dalam wadah. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau katakan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung ketika sadar jika ucapannya memang keterlaluan.

"Dengarkan bibi, usiamu belum genap setahun ketika dia mendadak kabur dengan pria lain. Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya ayahmu waktu itu, dia harus mengurusmu. Selain itu, dia juga harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kalian. Tak jarang aku dan pamanmu menginap di rumah kalian untuk membantunya mngurusmu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menghela napas panjang. "Ibumu tidak memikirkanmu, ayahmu mncoba menghubunginya juga tidak kunjung mendapt respon. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceraiakn ibumu. Ya... hanya hari itu saja, wanita itu mau datang. Dan dia menghilang, kami tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sampai sekarang."

Ibunya sejahat itu ya? Ia diam beberapa saat dan tetap menatap sang bibi yang mulai kembali pada aktivitasnya. "Memangnya... ibu, ibu berasal dari mana?"

Lagi-lagi Izumi menatap sang keponakan dengan pandangan tak habis pikir, responnya jauh melenceng dari yang ia pikirkan. Seolah Sarada begitu penasaran dengan sang ibu ketimbang membenci wanita yang dengan tega telah meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jantungnya berdebar melihat tatapan sang bibi.

"Fukushima, ibumu berasal dari sana." Ya lagipula apa salahnya memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang sederhana itu.

Sarada mengangguk, entah kenapa rasanya sedikit melegakan mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau bisa ambilkan cokelat di kulkas?"

Tanpa menjawab, gadis itu sudah berjalan ke arah kulkas. Mengambil benda yang disebutkan sang bibi. Namun sebagian pikirannya tak lagi berada di tempat itu, ia mulai berandai-andai bagaimana keadaan ibunya sekarang, apa dia bahagia? Atau...

"Jangan melamun begitu, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sarada hanya tersenyum tipis, berusaha tampak biasa agar bibinya tak berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

.

.

Ada banyak keraguan yang mengganjal pikiran Sarada. Sepulang sekolah sore itu, ia dengan cekatan mulai memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian dan uang tabungannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Berpikir beberapa kali, apakah aksinya kali ini akan berakibat fatal? Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi tinggal di sini. Dan lagi, rasa penasarannya terhadap sang ibu terlalu besar untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Ketika jam di dinding tepat menunjuk pukul 5, ia buru-buru keluar dari kamar. Menghela napas panjang dengan langkah-langkah berat yang begitu membebani. Tapi, jika ia tetap berada di tempat ini maka segala pertanyaan yang begitu meracuni pikirannya tak akan pernah terjawab. Maka, sekali lagi ia menghela napas panjang dan semakin memantapkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Berharap tabungannya akan cukup membantu hingga ia benar-benar sampai di rumah sang ibu.

.

.

Namun, semua tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Setelah perjalanan panjang menggunakan kereta cepat. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya kakinya menapak di tanah Fukushima, ia malah bingung harus kemana. Pasalnya ia tak benar-benar tahu di mana sang ibu tinggal. Ya Tuhan... kenapa ia begitu naif, sebab Fukushima bukanlah kota yang kecil, dan ia merasa terlalu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya.

Kakinya melangkah melewati jajaran bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya. Apalagi ini sudah malam, dan kota itu begitu tampak asing di matanya.

Mungkin ini yang dikhawatirkan sang ayah jika ia keluar sendirian, karena dunia luar tidak selalu bersahabat. Matanya beberapa kali nyaris menumpahkan air mata. Tapi ia menahannya, sebab ia tahu, ini sebuah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya untuk bisa menuntaskan keingin tahuannya yang begitu membuncah.

Sarada menuju minimarket yang berdiri di samping sebuah rumah makan China. Tenggorokannya begitu kering dan ia membutuhkan air untuk membasahinya.

Ia menghela napas panjang ketika kembali keluar dari minimaket. Memandang berkeliling sembari tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Meneguk berkali-kali air putih dalam botol yang digenggamnya, dan tak berhenti berdoa agar Tuhan tak membiarkannya kebingunan sendirian.

Tak satupun orang dikenalnya disini, dan lagi mereka begitu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga tak mau repot-repot menoleh pada orang asing. Kakinya lelah, gadis itu merasa begitu frustasi hingga menangis terduduk di dekat sebuah taman kecil. Ini nyaris tengah malam, dan dinginnnya udara terasa begitu menggigit.

Ketika angin dari arah utara baru saja berhembus dan lalu-lalang kendaraan sudah mulai jarang. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, gadis itu terlonjak dan nyaris berlari jika saja sang pelaku tak segera membritahukan identitasnya.

"Apa ada masalah, nona?"

Sarada yang baru menyadari jika itu polisi, serabutan menghapus air matanya. Ia bahkan bingung harus mengatakan apa, namun satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya. "Pak, tolong saya. Saya tersesat." Tangannya gemetaran sembari mengulurkan secarik foto usang pada si polisi.

Polisi itu menerima foto tersebut. Menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian kembali lagi menatap Sarada.

"Saya mencari wanita itu."

.

.

Rasa panik dan khawatir membuat Sasuke ingin menendang benda-benda di hadapannya. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan putrinya tak ada di rumah. Awalnya ia pikir anak itu berada di rumah sang kakak, namun kakaknya mengatakan Sarada tak berada di sana. Semua teman-teman putrinya yang baru saja dia hubungi berkata bahwa mereka benar-benar tak tahu di mana anak itu.

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tak menemukan Sarada di manapun meskipun telah berkali-kali mengelilingi tempat biasa anak itu prgi. Putrinya terlalu penakut untuk pergi terlalu jauh, ia berpikir begitu. Jadi, apakah anak itu diculik? Atau dia dibunuh seseorang? Banyak sekali hal negatif yang berkeliaran di otaknya, dan semua itu nyaris membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha menghubungi anak itu, tapi tampaknya ponselnya memang sengaja ditinggal di rumah. Hal ini membuat Sasuke makin bingung, sebenaranya pergi kemana putrinya itu.

.

.

Menjelang pagi, gerimis mulai membahasi sebagian wilayah Fukushima. Dan si polisi dengan kesabaran yang masih tersisa beberapakali mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota. Dan si gadis menggosokkan telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Baru setelah ketukan ketiga, seseorang dari dalam mulai membuka kunci. Suara 'ceklek' pelan terdengar jelas sebelum seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, tuan Sasori." Pemuda itu mengucek matanya, merasa bahwa kesadarannya belum penuh. "Ada apa?" Dari caranya bicara, tampaknya mereka sudah lama saling mngenal.

Sang polisi yang dipanggil Sasori sedikit mendekat pada si pemuda. Pandangannya sekilas mengarah pada Sarada yang berdiri kedinginan. "Gadis ini mencari ibumu, biarkan dia masuk. Kurasa dia memiliki urusan penting hingga harus jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto untuk menemui ibumu."

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Akira tersebut mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, sebab udara di luar benar-benar tak bersahabat. Dari percakapan singkat mereka, Sarada mengetahui jika si polisi ternyata dekat dengan keluarga yang ia sendiri tak begitu paham dengan anggotanya, karena wanita yang sejak tadi ia cari tak kunjung keluar.

Dan saat Sasori mulai berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu, Akira tampak tak ingin membiarkan sang polisi buru-buru pergi.

"Tapi aku harus pulang, keluargaku menungguku di rumah." Dia tersenyum tipis ke arah Sarada. "Mari nona." Dan langkah cepatnya membawanya keluar dari ruang tamu tersebut.

Kemungkinan, Akira ingin mengantarkan Sasori hingga ke teras depan. Namun, keterburu-buruan polisi tadi tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengantar tamu hingga keluar pintu.

Lalu sekarang, mereka berdua hanya duduk canggung. Bingung apa yang harus dikatakan, terlebih ini pertama kalinya bagi Sarada bertemu dengan pria asing.

"Mmm... aku... aku akan panggilkan ibu." Ia berdiri dan menuju sebuah kamar yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh, entah kenapa ia sendiri jadi bingung hingga lupa bahwa tujuan awal si gadis datang ke rumahnya adalah untuk bertemu dengan sang ibu.

Sarada hanya diam selama beberapa menit. Entah apa yang dilakukn Akira, yang jelas hal itu membuat sang gadis jengah menunggu. Lalu, detik berikutnya, pemuda itu muncul dengan seorang wanita awal 40 tahunan. Wanita itu duduk di kursi roda, tubuhnya tampak kurus dan menyedihkan.

Gadis itu membandingkan si wanita dengan foto lusuh di genggamannya. Air matanya lolos bersama tubuhnya yang teburu-buru memeluk si wanita ringkih tersebut. "Ibu..." setelah kerinduan panjang yang membuatnya lelah membayangkan raut sang ibu, akhirnya kini ia benar-benar bisa bertemu wanita itu.

Baik Akira maupun ibunya tampak terkejut, tapi tak satupun mengeluarkan suara. Pikiran wanita ini Berusaha menerka-nerka, hingga kemudian ia nyaris memekik ketika ingatannya yang kabur mulai penuh. "Kau..."

"Aku Sarada, Sarada Uchiha. Putrimu." Isakannya tak lagi bisa ditahan.

Wanita itu merasakan hatinya seolah jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Dadanya begitu sesak hingga tak mungkin lagi baginya untuk menahan tangis yang telah lama ia sembunyikan. "Ya Tuhan...nak, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

Sarada melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam diam wajah yang tetap cantik meski terlihat menyedihkan. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia mulai mengulang satu-persatu hal yang dialaminya. Sisa malam mereka habiskan dengan perbincangan panjang lebar tentang berbagai macam hal.

.

.

Helaan napas Sasuke terdengar semakin berat, sementara Itachi yang sejak tadi diam tak ingin keheningan tetap menyelimuti celah diantara mereka.

"Kau benar-benar sudah bertanya pada teman-temannya?"

Uchiha bungsu itu mengangguk, matanya tampak sedikit memerah akibat tak tidur semalaman. "Aku mengunjungi tiap rumah mereka. Dan Sarada tidak ada di sana. Ini yang aku takutkan." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desisan pelan.

Izumi tak berkomentar apa-apa, ia takut bukan main. Mengingat Sarada tak pernah hilang secara misterius seperti ini.

"Dia juga tidak membawa ponselnya." Nada bicara Sasuke seolah mengekspresikan bahwa dia lelah, dan nyaris putus asa.

Itachi melirik Izumi sekilas. "Bisa saja dia diculik. Kita perlu meminta bantuan polisi."

Pria yang paling muda hanya menatapnya, diam, seolah mempertimbangkan usulan sang kakak.

"Tunggu sebentar." Izumi menyela. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sarada bertanya padaku tempat ibunya tinggal. Apakah..."

"Ya tuhan..." tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Sasuke segera berdiri dan pergi dari rumah Itachi tanpa permisi.

Keduanya langsung berdiri, mengejar sang adik, namun mereka kalah cepat. Sebab, motor Sasuke sudah keluar dari gerbang rumah mereka.

"Menurutmu, apakah Sarada benar-benar berada di Fukushima?" Izumi bertanya di tengah kekalutan yang tampak jelas dalam raut wajah sang suami.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika hanya diam saja di sini."

.

.

Menjelang malam, Sarada tengah melipat baju di kamar sang ibu ketika mendadak Akira masuk dan duduk di dekatnya. Sejenak, mengamati kegiatannya sebelum mulai berkata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa ibu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku tentangmu."

Tangan kurus gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, mengarahkan pandangan perlahan pada adik laki-lakinya yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya. "Ibu tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Dia hanya mengatakan, dosanya di masa lalu terlalu banyak."

Diam, Sarada tak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa kehidupan ibunya begitu mengenaskan seperti ini. Tapi, entah bagaimana ia merasa nyaman disini, meski ada banyak hal yang tak ia pahami.

"Apakah ibu pernah menikah dengan ayahmu?"

Ia tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Dan bahkan sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, sama sekali tak terlintas di pikirannya soal suami baru ibunya setelah wanita itu meninggalkan ayahnya. "Tentu saja. Ayahku bilang, ibu meninggalkan kami ketika usiaku belum genap setahun. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan ibumu sejak kecil kan? Dan hidup dengan ayah kupikir bukan pilihan yang tepat. Sebab ayahku terlalu protektif, dia melarangku melakukan banyak hal. Hingga aku merasa seperti hidup di dalam penjara."

Ketika melihat Akira yang masih fokus mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimatnya, maka ia kembali berucap. "Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan ibu, maka aku pergi kemari."

Pria muda itu mengerutkan keningnya, apakah tindakan meninggalkan sang kakak membuat ibunya merasa berdosa setiap hari. "Jangan berpikir kehidupan kami menyenangkan, aku tidak ingin kau menyalahkan ibu soal apapun. Sebab, ayah meninggalkannya ketika usiaku baru 7 tahun. Ayah pergi begitu saja setelah mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan mobil yang dialami ibu membuat kakinya lumpuh."

Mata Sarada terasa berkabut, rasa sesak di dadanya mulai membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas. "Dia meninggalkan aku dan ayah demi ayahmu, lalu semudah itukah ayahmu mencampakkannya?"

"Ayahku bukan orang baik kak-" kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung tak selesai. Sebab sebuah ketukan pintu di luar membuat keduanya terlonjak.

Ketukan pintu itu terlalu keras dan beruntun, membuat Akira segera berlari ke arah pintu. Sarada mngekor di belakangnya. Selama sang adik Membukakan pintu, gadis itu menemukan sang ibu tengah duduk di sofa, dengan kursi roda yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Akira mundur ketika tahu yang datang adalah pria asing dengan ekspresi tak menyenangkan. Sementara Sarada nyaris tersedak karena ketakutan.

"A..ayah?"

Sakura, mengarahkan pandangan pada mantan suaminya dengan tatapan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, selama bertahun tahun tak bertemu, detik ini ia kembali dihadapkan dengan pria yang dulunya begitu ia cintai.

"Sarada ayo pulang." Gertakannya begitu keras.

"Ti.. tidak. Aku ingin di sini." Ia mencicit, berusaha melawan ketakutannya terhadap sang ayah.

"Ayah bilang, pulang sekarang!" Ketika putrinya masih saja menggeleng, darahnya terasa naik ke ubun-ubun. Membuat kepalanya seolah mengeluarkan uap panas. "Itu ibumu. Kau puas sekarang? Kau bangga memilikinya? Kau menyayanginya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Dia mencampakkanmu ketika umurmu belum genap 1 tahun. Apa dia pernah peduli padamu? Sampai kau sebesar ini dia tidak pernah berusaha mencarimu untuk sekedar tahu bagaimana keadaanmu. Dia menganggapmu seolah tak pernah lahir dari rahimnya. Lalu kenapa kau begitu semangat untuk bisa bertemu dengan jalang seperti dia?"

"Ayah cukup!!" Air matanya menetes ketika serentetan kalimat sang ayah terasa begitu menyakiti telinganya. Bahkan ia tak berani menatap wajah sang ibu.

Akira mematung di dekat pintu. Masih tak paham dengan situasi saat ini. Sehingga ia memilih diam dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sasuke terkekeh, ia tak menyadari adanya kursi roda yang berada di dekat mantan istrinya. Bahkan, meskipun sekarang tampak kurus tapi ia mengakui dengan sejujurnya jika Sakura masih terlihat cantik seperti dulu. "Setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu, kau masih mau membelanya? Kau bahkan bolos sekolah untuk menemuinya, Oh ya Tuhan..."

Pelan, tangannya mulai menggenggam jemari ibunya. Berusaha menguatkan sang ibu agar tidak termakan kata-kata kasar ayahnya. "Seberapapun usahaku untuk membencinya, aku tak pernah bisa yah. Dia ibuku, sampai kapanpun dia ibuku. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku jika aku pernah lahir dari rahimnya." Air matanya semakin meleleh di kedua pipinya, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Terserah, terserah apa maumu. Kupikir aku memang benar-benar bodoh telah melakukan perjalanan jauh hanya untuk menyusulmu ke tempat semacam ini." Ia mendecih, lalu dengan langkah cepat keluar dari rumah sederhana itu.

Sarada tak berani mengikuti sang ayah. Maka dengan segera ia memeluk Sakura, menangis di sana dengan air mata yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

Air mata Sakura menetes. Namun, tak ada suara tangis. Dan Akira tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia kembali menutup pintu ketika dirasa Sasuke telah jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin ibu katakan malam ini."

Samar-samar kalimat itu masuk ke gendang telinganya, tapi Sarada tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk sekedar menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap sang ibu.

"Ibu tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu dan ayahmu. Ibu terpaksa, sebab saat itu ibu tak memiliki pilihan lain." Sakura memuluai ceritanya malam itu. Jam di dinding kamar nyaris menujuk pukul 11 mlam.

Suasana yang sepi membuatnya berpikir bahwa Akira pasti sudah tidur. Ia menghela napas panjang, menatap mata sayu sang ibu yang mengarah kosong ke depan.

"Sai mengancam ibu. Sebelum mengenal ayahmu, ibu dan Sai memiliki hubungan baik. Tapi sikapnya berubah ketika ibu akhirnya menikah dengan ayahmu. Lalu dia mengancam akan membunhu kakek dan nenekmu jika ibu tak menikah dengannya. Sarada, ibu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ibu lakukan. Apalgi saat itu ibu tengah mengandungmu. Ibu menyimpan semua rahasia itu rapat-rapat dengan kekhawatiran yang nyaris melumat pikiran ibu. Ibu bilang pada Sai bahwa ibu akan menyanggupi permintaannya setelah kau lahir. Ibu akan meninggalkan ayahmu. Lalu semua terjadi begitu saja." Air matanya mengalir lembut melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa ibu tak mengatakannya pada ayah? Ayah pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu jika ibu mau jujur." Ia bisa membayangkan posisi ibunya saat itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin ibu melakukan itu. Kakek dan nenekmu bisa saja dibunuh, dan lagi terlalu beresiko jika melibatkan ayahmu dalam masalah itu." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Lagipula saat itu, ibu pikir ayahmu adalah orang baik. Dan dia pasti mampu membesarkanmu sendirian. Jadi tekad bulat ibu meninggalkannya terasa semakin nyata setiap harinya. Kemudian ibu menikah dengan Sai, setahun kemudian Akira lahir. Akira tidak terlahir sesehat dirimu, dia lahir prematur dengan tubuh mengerikan seperti agar-agar. Itu membuat ibu makin tak tega padanya."

Sarada mengusap air matanya. Merasakan wajahnya yang kian basah tiap kali kalimat menyedihkan sang ibu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. "Tapi Sai meninggalkanmu bu. Akira bilang padaku jika ayahnya bukanlah orang yang baik."

Dan.. ya, itu benar. Apakah Akira sudah berbicara banyak? "Apa yang Akira katakan padamu?"

"Bahwa ayahnya meninglkan ibu ketika ibu mengalami kecelakaan dan kaki ibu lumpuh."

Sakura makin tak mampu menahan air matanya. Sejak awal ia memang tak pernah mencintai Sai. Tapi rasanya begitu sakit ketika ia ditinggal begitu saja sementara Sai kabur dan menikahi wanita lain. Namun, ia tak akan mengatakan fakta ini pada putrinya. Biar saja anak itu pikir bahwa Sai pergi entah kemana.

"Ayah banyak berubah bu, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan bibi Izumi padaku. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika dulunya ia begitu baik. Alih-alih sekarang dia mirip monster penjaga penjara." Meskipun tangisnya belum berhenti, tapi rasanya ia ingin terkikik sendiri mndengar julukannya terhadap sang ayah. "Dia melarangku keluar malam. Harus pulang tepat waktu. Tidak boleh bergaul dengan pemuda manapun dan ya... hidupku serba dibatasi. Aku jengah."

Sakura mengelus kepala putrinya. "Ibu paham. Tapi dia terlalu menyayangimu."

Sarada terdiam, kalimat pendek sang ibu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Bukannya ia tak pernah mendengar ungakapan semacam itu, sang bibi bahkan begitu sering mengatakannya. Tapi ini lain, ini ibunya yang mengatakannya.

Malam itu setidaknya Sarada tahu jika ibunya bukanlah wanita jahat yang sering disimpulkan sang ayah. Wanita itu hanyalah korban ketidak adilan, namun terlalu bodoh dalam bertindak. Mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Yang bisa dilakukan hanya memperbaiki yang masih bisa diperbaiki.

.

.

5 hari kemudian

Sore ketika Sarada sibuk dengan aktivitas menyiram bunga di halaman depan. Ia dikejutkan dengan datangnya sebuah taksi biru muda. Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah ibunya. Awalnya ia pikir itu mungkin sang ayah yang akan memaksanya pulang. Namun, dugaannya salah. Karena yang muncul adalah sosok pria yang mirip sang ayah.

Ia buru-buru mematikan kran airnya dan mendekat ke arah sang paman. Pria itu menatapnya begitu dalam. Matanya tak berkedip selama beberapa saat hingga sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Paman harap kau mau pulang kali ini."

Sarada menggeleng, ia tahu itu yang akan dikatakan pamannya sejak awal.

"Demi Tuhan nak, ayahmu begitu menyayangimu dan kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya seperti ini." Wajah lelah Itachi tak dapat menyembuyikan kekesalannya. Dan meskipun ia dikenal cukup sabar, namun kali ini ia pun mungkin tak habis pikir dengan tindakan nekat Sarada.

"Aku tetap tidak mau pulang paman. Aku suka disini. Tidak ada yang mengaturku harus ini, harus itu. Aku tidak suka tinggal dengan ayah."sikap manis yang selalu ia tunjukkan kali ini kalah dengan emosinya yang sedikit naik.

Uchiha sulung itu menghela napas panjang. "Apakah kau tetap tidak mau pulang jika paman bilang bahwa ayahmu sedang sakit?"

Gadis itu mematung di tempat. Sakit? Ayahnya sakit?

.

.

Ayahnya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak berada di rumah sakit seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Namun kedaanya cukup buruk, sang ayah yabg tidak begitu menyukai suasana rumah sakit bersikeras tak ingin dibawa ke sana. Dan itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Pamannya menjelaskan bahwa sang ayah sering tidak makan beberapa hari ini karena memikirkannya. Hal itu tentu berpengaruh terhadap lambungnya, mengingat ayahnya mmliki penyakit asam lambung yang bisa kambuh kapan saja. Dan sekalinya kambuh, penyakit itu seolah melumat lambung dengan begitu mengerikan. Terlihat jelas dari bibir pucat ayahnya dan tubuhnya tampak sedikit lebih kurus.

"Ayah...aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf. Ayah harus sembuh ya." Sarada menangis sembari memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

Sasuke memang tak menangis tapi kehadiran putrinya sudah cukup membuatnya terharu. "Ayah akan sembuh, tapi ayah mohon tetaplah tinggal bersama ayah."

Gadis itu mngangguk, terlalu bersemangat hingga air matanya semakin turun dengan deras. "Aku akan tetap tinggal dengan ayah, tapi ada satu syarat."

Sasuke mengernyit, menerka-nerka apa yang mungkin diinginkan putrinya.

"Aku membawa ibu kemari, dan aku ingin ayah memaafkannya." Kalimat itu terdengar pelan dan ragu-ragu, namun ia begitu berharap ayahnya akan menyanggupinya.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Kau bisa meminta yang lain, dan ayah bisa mengabulkannya. Jangan yang satu itu."

"Hanya memaafkannya yah. Dan aku akan tinggal dengan ayah." Barangkali ayahnya masih marah, sebab pria itu tak tahu yang sebenarnya.

Itachi muncul dari balik pintu dan mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati Sakura. Selama beberapa saat, si bungsu Uchiha itu hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam. Tak mengatakan apapun, sebab rasa herannya mengalahkan egonya untuk tak lagi pduli pada wanita yang telah meninggalkannya tersebut.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Sasuke." Sakura berucap ketika ia telah banar-benar berada di samping sang mantan suami.

Sementara Itachi kini menuntun Sarada untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sarada wujudkan, meskipun keluarga kecilnya tak akan bersatu lagi, tapi ia berharap ayahnya tak akan melarangnya bertemu sang ibu. Bagaimana pun juga, wanita itu tetap ibunya. Dan ayahnya tak memiliki hak untuk mlarang hal itu.

.

.

Lewat beberapa hari. Keadaan Sasuke makin membaik seiring waktu berputar. Sarada merasa cukup bahagia dengan hal itu, belum lagi fakta bahwa ayah ibunya tak lagi bermusuhan seperti dulu. Meskipun sang ibu harus kembali ke Fukhusima, dan merawat Akira di sana. Tapi Sasuke mengizinkan Sarada untuk mengunjunginya kapanpun dia mau. Asalkan tidak mengganggu jam sekolahnya.

"Yah.."

"Ya?" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan pada putrinya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Pandangannya fokus ke bawah, di mana kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan depan rumah mereka. Lampu-lampu jingga di jalanan membias pada wajah mereka yang diliputi kegembiraan, seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Apa?"

Kali ini, iris hitam itu mengarah pada sang ayah. Memancarkan berjuta rasa terima kasih yang berbaur dengan rasa haru. "Aku sayang ayah. Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa ayah adalah satu-satunya ayah terbaik di dunia."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar pujian putrinya. Ya jika Sarada bilang seperti itu, maka dia bisa apa kecuali menikamti pujian kecil itu.

 **END**

 **oke aku tahu fic ini yg paling abstrak dibanding yg kemarin-kemarin. semoga readers semua ga kecewa, please dont judge me :'(. sebenarnya ragu mau dipost apa engga, tapi ya... pada akhirnya aku post juga, nanggung padahal cuma kurang 1 chapter aja. terlepas dari suka atau engga nya, aku serahkan pada kalian.**

 **sekian... terima kasih**


End file.
